Stay (with me)
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Ginny Weasley, tras dejar a Harry en lo que parece ser el final de ambos, acaba por error en otra dimensión… donde no hay magos, pero si superhéroes. Mientras busca el camino de vuelta a casa e intenta adaptarse a un grupo de héroes sumidos en una Guerra Civil, un nuevo lazo empieza a formarse con cierto súper soldado ¿Pero realmente todo ha acabado entre Harry y ella?
1. Este no era el viaje planeado

_Ok, aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Harry Potter y The Avengers, con Ginny como protagonista (mi nuevo fanatismo por este súper crack pairing todavía no está superada)_

 _Espero que haya alguien por allí a quien le guste o quien se anime a leer y dejarme su opinión respecto al fic._

 _La letra de la canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Breathe Again" de Sara Bareilles._

 **Dissclaimer:** _Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter o los Vengadores me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Este no era el viaje planeado.**

El partido acabó cuando Natalie atrapó la Snitch, y todas se precipitaron sobre ella, abrazándose felices mientras la multitud gritaba y aplaudía, y las luces iluminaban el estadio.

Ginny no podía creerlo. Aquel debía ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Era su primera temporada jugando como un miembro titular de las Arpías de Holyhead, y acababan de ganar el último partido que las coronaba como campeonas de la temporada, por primera vez más de dos décadas.

\- ¡Ginny, felicidades! – Neville y Luna fueron los primeros en llegar a felicitarla luego de que ella llegara a los vestidores.

\- ¡Vinieron!

\- Por supuesto, no podríamos perdernos algo así – dijo Neville.

Entonces ella miró por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo, esperando encontrar a la persona que más quería ver aquella noche… Harry dijo que la estaría esperando allí, pero aún no lo había visto.

\- ¡Hola, Ginny, estuviste fantástica! – exclamó Hermione, que venía de la mano de Ron.

\- Gracias, - dijo ella sonriente - ¡todavía no puedo creerlo!

Entonces, poco a poco, su sonrisa fue dando lugar a una expresión más contenida.

\- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. No era necesario que ninguno dijera nada, ella ya lo había adivinado aunque no quería creerlo. Él había prometido que esta vez, por fin, podría ir, y sabía lo importante que era para ella.

\- Es que se presentó un asunto… - dijo Ron – y ya lo conoces, dijo que no podía dejarlo en manos de nadie más.

\- Ah… vale.

Ella lo sabía. Estaba bien, eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma cada vez que ocurría. Solamente que, allí dentro, no se sentía de esa manera.

\- No tiene importancia, - dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa alegre – hay una fiesta en El Castillo de Morgana, y están todos invitados.

No dejaría que aquella pequeña decepción arruinara su noche.

* * *

 ** _El auto está estacionado, el equipaje está hecho,_**

 ** _¿pero qué clase de corazón no mira atrás?_**

Ginny acabó de hacer su equipaje, todo lo que necesitaba guardado en el pequeño bolso, y echó una última mirada a Grimauld Place. Nunca se imaginó a si misma extrañando ese lugar, pero en ese momento sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás.

 ** _En el cómodo resplandor del porche que todavía llamo tuyo_**

 ** _Todas las palabras se vinieron abajo, y ahora no soy la única_**

No quería irse. No quería dejarlo. ¿Cómo, después de todos esos años? Le había querido desde que era una niña, y ambos habían estado juntos por más de cuatro años.

Pero ya había tomado su decisión.

Incluso en ese momento, Harry ya no estaba con ella. Media hora antes habían estado allí, en la sala, con él insistiendo en que aquello no era necesario y que podían arreglarlo, pero entonces un asunto urgente le había requerido en la oficina de Aurores y se había ido. Como siempre.

 ** _Frente a los fantasmas que deciden si el fuego aún arde en el interior_**

Ella entendía que era lo que él tenía que hacer, pero a veces su compromiso con su trabajo sobrepasaba todos los límites hasta volverse más bien una obsesión, como si Voldemort fuera a volver si él tan sólo frenara por un momento.

Había querido apoyarlo, de verdad, pero últimamente sentía que todo el esfuerzo en aquella relación era de parte suya. Ginny era quien siempre lo aguardaba cuando él se retrasaba, preocupada porque él estuviera en alguna misión peligrosa. Era ella quien buscaba escuchar qué sucedía en su día a día, a veces sacando la información a cuenta gotas.

Hubo un tiempo en que hablar con Harry había sido fácil. Incluso sin palabras, ella podía entenderlo. Incluso después de la guerra, cuando ambos estaban rotos y perdidos, lograron salir adelante juntos porque simplemente iban en la misma sintonía. Pero ese ya no era el caso.

 ** _Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito, él es el aire que mataría por respirar_**

 ** _Sostiene mi amor en sus manos, y yo todavía estoy buscando algo_**

Él nunca estaba, nunca cuando ella lo necesitaba. Y todo se había caído a pedazos, lo cual dolía horriblemente.

Siempre había conservado las esperanzas. Incluso en ese momento, mientras decía adiós, todavía creía que ese viaje y un tiempo apartada de aquello tal vez le sirviera, y quizá en el futuro… a sus veintiún años, había estado segura de que Harry sería el hombre con el que formaría una familia y pasaría el resto de su vida. Simplemente, un futuro con un hombre ausente y que vivía en el pasado… eso no podía suceder.

 ** _Sin aliento, me quedo con la esperanza de que alguna vez vuelva a respirar_**

Amaba demasiado a Harry como para simplemente irse. Pero era lo mejor para ella, para los dos. Lo sabía.

Ella para volver a encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba dentro de sí misma. Y él, para descubrir qué era lo realmente importante en su vida. Y esos descubrimientos, tal vez, los volvieran a unir en el futuro. O tal vez no.

 ** _Ábrete y tus secretos se convierten en mi verdad_**

 ** _Y la distancia en la cual me estaba refugiando se revela plenamente_**

\- ¿La señorita desea algo más? – preguntó Kreacher, asomándose a la sala.

Ella miró al elfo, y por alguna razón, fue entonces que encontró difícil contener las lágrimas.

\- No, todo está listo, Kreacher, gracias. – dijo ella, logrando controlarse – y no prepares la cena muy temprano hoy, Harry probablemente no vuelva antes de las diez.

La criatura asintió y volvió a desaparecer por el corredor, murmurando en voz baja algo sobre las tonterías de los jóvenes amos.

Y ella pensó en Harry solo con Kreacher allí, y cómo no deseaba dejar a Harry solo.

Pero la cosa era, ella ya no podía ser ningún apoyo. Había sido dejada sola hace bastante tiempo, y ya no sabía cómo dar algo que no podía recibir.

 ** _Cuelga mi cabeza, rompe mi corazón construido a partir de todo lo que he desgarrado_**

Así que, con un par de silenciosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, cruzó la puerta que daba a la calle y se alejó de Grimauld Place.

 ** _Y mi carga es soportar un amor que no puedo seguir llevando conmigo_**

* * *

Ella pasó la noche en casa de Luna, bebiendo chocolate caliente y desahogándose. Luna también era amiga de Harry (prácticamente todos sus amigos eran amigos comunes) pero ella y Neville eran probablemente las dos únicas personas con las que podía contar que no pondrían primero los intereses de Harry o no le aconsejarían volver a su casa, como estaba segura de que Hermione y Ron, o cualquiera de sus hermanos, haría.

Por eso, eran los únicos que sabían de su intención de pasar unas semanas en Nueva York y luego comenzar un recorrido por toda América.

Hacer ese tipo de viaje sin que su familia o Harry se enteraran era en extremo complicado, teniendo en cuenta todos sus contactos con el Ministerio y que ella era una figura bastante popular en la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.

Cuando Ginny había hablado del tema con Luna, ella le había hablado de un nuevo tipo de traslador que había conseguido de Rusia y que pensaba utilizar en sus próximos viajes de investigación, que pasaba totalmente desapercibido por los controles del Ministerio.

Era un tipo de traslador permanente, de forma cúbica, que no necesitaba ser encantado para cada viaje sino apenas realizar ajustes de destino. Algo no muy legal, Ginny creía, pero perfecto para sus propósitos. Por lo que ambas prefirieron no decirle una palabra a Neville, cuyo trabajo como Auror podría ponerlo en una posición difícil.

\- No olvides llamarme en cuanto llegues – le dijo Luna, emocionada – y decirme cómo funciona. ¡No puedo esperar a probarlo yo misma!

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes – Ginny sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga. – Saluda a Rolf de mi parte, una pena no haberlo visto en estos días…

Le dio un último abrazo a su amiga y ajustó el destino del traslador antes de poner su mano en el signo en el que se le indicaba.

Se produjo una explosión luminosa, y Ginny se encontró tirada hacia atrás y viajando más rápido que nunca antes, aunque también el destino parecía inalcanzable.

No había tenido problemas en aterrizar de un traslador desde que tenía como diecisiete años pero cuando por fin llegó, aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo frío y duro.

Con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos adoloridas, Ginny intentó incorporarse, pero apenas se había levantado sintió un frío metálico contra la cabeza, que la dejó paralizada.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Ella se giró para ver a un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, con el rostro magullado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Tenía un brazo de metal, con el que le apuntaba a la cabeza.

* * *

\- Oh, por Merlín, creo que no ajusté muy bien el traslador.

\- ¿El qué?

La puerta de metal se abrió, y Ginny se percató de que se encontraba en un espacio no mayor que el de la habitación de su casa.

\- Buck, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó otro hombre, alto y rubio, que apenas acabó de preguntar la vio a ella.

También él frunció el ceño, y Ginny tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta, notando con alivio que su varita seguía en su lugar. Sólo tenía que tener cuidado y encontrar el momento correcto para desmemorizarlos y correr de allí.

\- Parece que tenemos un polizón a bordo – dijo el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Buck. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- ¿A bordo? ¿Cómo que a bordo? – preguntó ella sorprendida y confundida- ¿Dónde estamos?

¿Dónde diablos había ido a parar?

\- Sobrevolando el Atlántico – dijo el rubio, quien parecía estar a cargo. – Así que dinos, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que te detectáramos?

Genial. Estaba allí, con dos hombres armados, que podrían cometer alguna tontería y lastimarse si no tenía cuidado y esperaba por el momento correcto, y que por otro lado, podrían matarla si no salía de allí. Y estaba en medio del maldito océano.

\- Yo… - no podía decirles la verdad - no lo sé. ¿Podrían bajarme en la siguiente parada? Estaba yendo rumbo a Nueva York…

\- No mientas – dijo Buck. – Steve, no podemos continuar los planes, podría ser una espía de Ross, y ellos ya estarán informados a estas alturas de que vamos para allá.

Ginny no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Disculpen, pero creo que esto ha sido un pequeño error.

El rubio, Steve, la miró. Estaba analizándola, tratando de ver a través de ella con sus grandes y claros ojos azules. Era el tipo de mirada, ella sabía, que podía desarmar a la gente, hacerlos retroceder, y a ella le recordó en cierta manera a Harry.

O tal vez ella simplemente veía a Harry en todos lados.

Le devolvió la mirada, desafiándolo a encontrar algo que pudiera usar contra ella.

\- Baja el arma, Buck. – dijo, suspirando – T'challa la mantendrá vigilada cuando lleguemos. No podemos cancelar los planes ahora, podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de salvarlos.

\- ¿Salvar a quién? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Steve arqueó una ceja y se acercó dos pasos a ella.

\- ¿Realmente no sabes quienes somos, verdad?

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

\- Es difícil no oír de Los Vengadores cuando hemos estado en la mira del mundo durante los últimos meses.

\- ¿Los Vengadores?

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Buck - ¿dónde has estado viviendo?

\- Londres – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces una pantalla al fondo del cuarto se encendió.

\- "Tony Stark, dueño de las industrias Stark y también conocido como Iron Man, ha declarado no tener conocimiento del paradero de sus ex-compañeros del grupo conocido como los Vengadores, el Capitán Steve Rogers y la agente Natasha Romanoff…" – Ginny vio los rostros del hombre frente suyo y de otra mujer pelirroja, apareciendo en la pantalla – "así mismo, el soldado James Barnes, también sigue prófugo, presuntamente en compañía del Capitán Rogers. Se teme que este conflicto pueda traer consecuencias similares al ataque de Sokovia o la invasión alienígena del 2012…"

Ginny siguió observando las imágenes de batallas colosales, en las que se podía observar a la pelirroja de antes, a un hombre verde y otro con un martillo, todos peleando en medio de explosiones.

Y cayó en la cuenta de algo que había oído y que la dejó helada.

\- Espera, ¿dijo 2012?

\- Ese fue el año de la invasión Chitauri a Manhattan. – Steve repitió - ¿Es que…

Ginny perdió el equilibrio, y hubiera caído al suelo si Steve Rogers no la hubiera sostenido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – había algo de sincera preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿En qué año estamos?

\- 2016. – Ginny palideció - ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba, definitivamente. ¿En qué se había convertido el mundo en todo ese tiempo? Oh, por todos los cielos, tenía que encontrar a Luna.

\- Creo que hubo un error de cálculos en mi destino más grande de lo que pensé. No sólo salí de Londres, sino que me salté varios años en el tiempo. Y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que está sucediendo.


	2. Temporalmente, con ustedes

**Capítulo 2. Temporalmente, con ustedes.**

\- ¿Del futuro? ¿Cómo exactamente?

Ella se sentó en el suelo.

\- Yo… me encontraba probando un nuevo diseño que mi amiga había recibido, uno que me llevaría automáticamente de Londres a Nueva York. Pero obviamente algo salió mal. La última vez, era noviembre de 2003 y ahora… todo es un desastre.

Pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Invasiones alienígenas. Ciudades flotando en el cielo y cayendo a pedazos. Muggles experimentando al punto de dejar de ser humanos. ¿En qué se había convertido el mundo?

\- Ni siquiera sé si mi familia está bien o…

Harry.

Harry y necesidad de salvar a los demás, que siempre lo metía en problemas.

\- Necesito ir a Londres, buscar a Luna y arreglar todo esto.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que, desde hace diez años, alguien lleva desarrollando máquinas del tiempo?

\- No era esa la función, créanme. Esto ha sido un error, el tiempo no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

Ginny suspiró. De momento, para evitar crear más problemas o algún tipo de accidente, seguiría con ellos. Sólo hasta que tocaran tierra y pudiera desmemorizarlos antes de volver a casa.

\- Me temo que tendrás que esperar aquí – dijo Steve – junto con su majestad, el Rey T'Challa.

\- ¿Un Rey? ¿Y qué son exactamente ustedes, fugitivos? ¿Y qué son los Vengadores?

Steve y Buck intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto – remarcó Buck.

\- Los Vengadores somos un grupo de, podrías llamarlo Superhéroes, que tienen como misión proteger a la tierra de grandes amenazas a las que el resto no puede enfrentar.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué los están buscando como criminales?

\- Hemos… tenido una diferencia de ideas. Verá, algunos de nuestros integrates tienen poderes incalculables. Hay quienes piensan que los Vengadores deben estar bajo estricta supervisión del gobierno. Otros creemos que esa posibilidad es aún más peligrosa.

Ginny se estremeció al pensar en poder incalculable en manos de los muggles.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ¿Puedo saber?

\- No necesitas saber – dijo Buck.

\- Estoy atorada con ustedes de momento.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y una tercera persona salió de lo que Ginny creía era el cuarto de comando. Un hombre alto, guapo y de piel oscura.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Ginny Weasley, un placer.

El hombre miró a Steve y a Buck.

\- No es un peligro, te lo explicaremos luego, o te lo explicará ella mientras volvemos – dijo Steve.

\- Estamos sobre la posición exacta. Y es hora, sólo podremos cortar la energía por escasos diez minutos.

\- ¿Qué exactamente es lo que piensan hacer? – preguntó Ginny. - ¿Puedo ayudar?

Eso de estar sentada haciendo nada no iba con ella, sobretodo en el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba.

\- A menos que tengas una manera en que podamos entrar a una prisión submarina sin ser detectados, realmente no creo que puedas hacer mucho – dijo Buck.

\- En realidad, creo que puedo lograr justo eso – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

Si en verdad en ese tiempo había personas con poderes sobrenaturales, como el hombre verde de la televisión o el raro del martillo, o como probablemente lo fueran los tres hombres parados junto a ella, tal vez su magia no resultara algo tan raro. Tal vez ni necesitara dar explicaciones.

Y de cualquier forma, los desmemorizaría luego, cuando lograra salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.

\- Bueno, tengo mis maneras – dijo ella, sacando su varita y aplicándose a sí misma un hechizo desilusionador.

\- Eso es… un camuflaje perfecto – admiró Steve.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó Buck.

\- Magia – explicó ella. – Soy una bruja.

\- ¿Una bruja?

\- Pero creo que esa es una historia para otro momento, ¿no tenemos prisa?

Steve sólo quería rescatar a sus amigos. La ayuda fue bienvenida.

* * *

Ginny tenía que reconocer que, incluso sin su ayuda, Steve y Buck probablemente lo hubieran hecho bien sacando a sus amigos de las celdas, aunque les tomara más tiempo. Merlín, que esos hombres eran fuertes. Noqueaban a los guardias con la misma velocidad que ella iba repartiendo encantamientos aturdidores.

Cuando llegaron a las celdas, que ella logró abrir fácilmente inhabilitando la fuente de energía eléctrica muggle que utilizaba, Ginny se sorprendió de la manera en que tenían a esas personas, como si fueran terribles criminales merecedores de Azkaban.

Y un par de horas después, estaba en el mismo pequeño avión (o así creía que se llamaba ese tipo de vehículos voladores muggles) que siete desconocidos.

\- Gracias – dijo Steve, sentándose junto a ella. – Tu ayuda allá abajo fue muy valiosa para nosotros.

\- No es nada. Ustedes parecen gente decente, aunque claro, no conozco por mí misma nada de lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor y todo lo que hago son seguir mis instintos. Podría estar equivocándome.

\- Buck y yo te acompañaremos a Londres, mientras T'Challa lleva al resto a un refugio seguro.

Ginny echó una mirada al grupo conformado por T'Challa (alias La Pantera Negra), Falcón, La Bruja Escarlata, Ojo de Halcón y AntMan. Raros nombres, pero según la gente necesitaba un nombre, un símbolo.

\- En realidad, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero puedo llegar a Inglaterra perfectamente por mi cuenta, no hay necesidad de que ustedes se expongan.

Steve sonrió.

\- Bueno, me quedó claro que puedes valerte por ti misma, pero de todos modos considero más seguro que vayamos contigo. Después de todo, no creo que seas la única, ¿o sí?

Ginny apretó los labios.

\- Sólo necesito volver y arreglar esto. Siempre hemos vivido bien por nuestra cuenta, y cuando los muggles supieron… bueno, dicen que la época de la Inquisición fue horriblemente cruel tanto para magos como para muggles.

\- Perdón, ¿pero a qué exactamente te refieres con muggles?

Ginny suspiró.

\- Llamamos así a los que no tienen sangre mágica.

Steve se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

\- Si no te hubiera visto en acción con mis propios ojos, encontraría difícil creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué han vivido entre nosotros todo este tiempo?

Ella asintió.

\- Iremos contigo. En diez años mucho puede cambiar… y una máquina del tiempo… bueno, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar.

Entonces, de repente, Ginny comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Qué?

Steve, y también los demás que estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, se giraron hacia ella.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien. Con esa necesidad de ayudar a todo mundo.

\- Uhm, bueno…

\- Es algo bueno – ella se apresuró en decir – algo genial, de hecho.

Steve le agradaba.

\- Pueden venir conmigo, pero en cuanto arreglemos todo, ustedes se marcharán.

Ella omitió, de momento, que ellos no recordarían lo sucedido. Sabía que a él no le haría gracia la idea.

* * *

Pero algo pasó.

Llegaron a Ottery St. Chappole, a donde debería estar la Madriguera, pero allí no había nada.

\- Mi familia ha vivido aquí por años, desde que mi hermano Bill nació. ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo para que se fueran?

\- ¿No sabes de algún lugar al que se pudieron haber ido? – preguntó Buck.

Y lo siguiente, Ginny creó un traslador que los llevó a Londres, hasta la entrada al Ministerio de Magia.

Pero cuando ella marcó los números, nada. Y entonces verdaderamente se puso nerviosa.

\- Una guerra había terminado unos cuatro años antes de que yo… bueno, antes de que sucediera lo que sucedió. Estábamos en relativa paz, ¿por qué cambiaría el ministerio su ubicación?

\- Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos años, sobre todo con las invasiones alienígenas y la intención que ahora tienen varios gobiernos de crear un Registro de Súper Humanos – dijo Steve – no es de extrañar que busquen protegerse mejor.

El Callejón Diagón tampoco estaba más.

Y entonces Ginny fue al único lugar que sabía que siempre permanecería en su sitio, porque Harry simplemente jamás se desharía de él.

Pero en el lugar donde estaba Grimmauld Place, en ese momento sólo se erigía una casa normal y corriente.

\- Algo… algo está muy mal – dijo Ginny, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. – Es como si…

Como si la magia no existiera. Peor, como si nunca hubiera existido, porque la magia dejaba rastros, que ella simplemente no podía sentir allí ni en ninguno de los lugares que habían visto.

\- No viajé en el tiempo – dijo ella con voz débil. – Eso habría sido fácil de arreglar, esto… Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! La magia no existe aquí. Ni mi familia, ni nadie. Estoy perdida.

* * *

Ginny se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, mientras bebía una taza de té frío.

Acababa de instalarse con Wanda en una habitación, y en ese momento se encontraba leyendo toda la información que Falcón y Clint le habían proporcionado para que se enterara sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba.

En esos momentos, deseaba haber regresado a Hogwarts para tomar sus EXTASIS en Encantamientos. Estaba segura de que eso la ayudaría, tal vez, al menos con las bases que necesitaría para descubrir como regresar a casa.

Había sido totalmente imprudente probando un artefacto cuyos usos nunca se había descubierto del todo antes, sólo para evitar a Harry.

Estúpida, había sido una estúpida. Y no sabía cómo reparar su error.

Sabía también que, hasta que descubriera la manera de regresar a casa, tenía que trabajar en su magia. ¿Qué pasaría si su varita fuera destruida? Necesitaba entrenar su magia de formas en que nunca había intentado antes…

Y por el momento, allí estaba, escondida junto con un grupo de superhéroes fugitivos.

\- Así que, ¿está decidido a hacerlo? –le preguntó a Steve, que acababa de salir de la sala en la que había estado reunido con T'Challa y Buck.

\- Lo está. No hay forma en que cambie de idea, dice que no puede confiar en su propia mente, y que vuelva a caer al control de alguien más.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Si tan solo tuviera más recursos… estoy segura de que hay pociones y encantamientos mágicos que podrían ayudarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan arrepentida de no haber estado más interesada en estudiar.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, – le recordó Steve – y encontraremos la manera en que sea seguro para él de nuevo.

Ella miró las fotografías de los vengadores originales.

\- ¿Y qué hay de estos acuerdos? ¿Y tus amigos?

Bruce Banner, el Hulk; Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra; y Tony Stark, Iron Man. Ginny en realidad estaba impresionada por lo que había oído de ellos en las últimas horas.

\- Es imposible encontrar a Nat si no quiere ser encontrada, pero tengo el presentimiento de que volverá a nosotros. Bruce, es mejor que permanezca fuera de esto, sea donde sea que él esté.

\- ¿Y Stark?

Él la miró con unos ojos cansados.

\- Supongo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá. – había resignación en Steve, como si supiera que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, o al menos por el momento - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Has pensado en lo que harás?

Mirando hacia la selva entre la cual estaban escondidos, en aquella belleza natural a la cual ella no pertenecía, Ginny sólo pudo abrazarse a sí misma y recordarse: _"Cualquier cosa es posible…"_

\- No estoy segura de que esta guerra entre ustedes tenga sentido. Estas cosas terminan mal, y además yo he tenido suficiente de muertes y pérdidas. – dijo ella en voz baja. – Pero ahora mismo ya no tengo nada que perder. Por el momento, creo, me quedaré con ustedes, si te parece bien.

Steve simplemente asintió.


	3. Ginny, Avenger

Hola! :) Gracias a lo que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.

En el próximo capítulo habrá algo más de Harry, lo cual me lleva a hacerles esta pregunta a ustedes, ¿Harry o Steve? A mi me cuesta bastante decidir.

Bueno, les dejo con este capítulo y la canción 21 Guns de Green Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Ginny, Avenger.**

Ginny se consideraba a sí misma una superviviente, lo había sido desde pequeña viviendo con seis hermanos mayores, lo había comprobado a los once años al sobrevivir los intentos de Tom Riddle por acabar con ella, y durante los años de guerra, luchando y saliendo triunfante incluso aunque le habían dicho que no debía meterse en aquellos asuntos.

Era una superviviente, y por eso sabía que no sólo necesitaba mejorar en su uso de la magia sin varita, sino que debía saber defenderse de otros modos menos convencionales.

Era un montón de entrenamiento, usualmente con Clint y Sam, pero a medida que iba mejorando a veces tenía el honor de entrenar con Steve (que al principio se había opuesto por la gran diferencia en sus condiciones físicas) o con el mismo T'Challa.

Como ese momento, en el que acababa de caer al suelo, exhausta, luego de que un golpe que no había podido evitar y que le dio en una de las costillas.

\- Lo siento, - Steve se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una mano - ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Sólo dame un minuto – dijo, y sonrió – el suelo está bastante cómodo.

Steve sonrió también, y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Segura?

Ginny sabía ya lo suficiente como para entender que Steve no era el tipo de personas a quienes se podía engañar.

\- Tal vez me he roto una costilla, pero… - sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo contra su costilla derecha – no tardará demasiado en sanar. Recibí golpes peores en el Quidditch.

\- ¿Qué es el Quidditch? – preguntó él con interés.

\- Es un juego sobre escobas, muy popular entre nosotros. Existe un guardián, que cuida los tres aros por los cuales los cazadores intentan anotar con una bola llamada Quaffle. – explicó ella, con los ojos brillándole a medida que recordaba el último juego con las Arpías. – Hay tres cazadores en cada equipo, y también dos bateadores que se encargan de mantener a raya las Bludgers, que son unas bolas encantadas para perseguir a los jugadores en el aire, como una especie de obstáculos… ah, y el buscador, cuya tarea es atrapar la Snitch Dorada, una bola pequeñísima y muy rápida que determina el fin del juego.

\- Suena fascinante – dijo Steve, sonriendo. – Parece algo que te gusta mucho.

A Ginny le agradaba Steve, y a veces lo culpaba al hecho de que se parecía a Harry en varias cosas, como su nobleza, su lealtad y sus principios. Lo cierto era que, entre todos los Vengadores refugiados en Wakanda, él era a quien con más frecuencia contaba detalles de su mundo, y también el que más comprendía su sensación de encontrarse totalmente perdida. Era, en síntesis, un amigo.

\- Era jugadora profesional en Las Arpías de Holyhead – dijo ella, suspirando. - Acabábamos de ganar la temporada y acabar primeras en la liga cuando… bueno, cuando pasó esto.

Él se quedó mirándola, ponderando algo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas yendo a Nueva York?

Ella sonrió amargamente.

\- Estaba huyendo, creo.

De su infelicidad, de su frustración, de Harry.

\- ¿Alguna vez has conocido a una persona, Steve, que con sólo mirarla a los ojos sabes que es la pieza del rompecabezas que falta en tu vida?

\- Si, - contestó él – la conocí.

\- Harry era esa persona para mí, le quise desde que era una niña. Él era ese tipo de persona que resultaba inevitable amar, y era probablemente quien más amor merecía en el mundo. Creció criado por sus tíos, dos seres horribles que lo odiaban y lo trataban peor que a un animal, pero aun así mantuvo un corazón amable – Ginny sonrió. – Salvó mi vida, y cuando el resto del mundo se alejó de mí por miedo, él se acercó a mí y sonrió.

\- Pero huiste.

\- Las cosas cambiaron. Yo… ¿sabes? Tú me recuerdas a él. Él es un héroe. Nos salvó a todos, estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo en la guerra. Pero las cosas que vivimos nos afectaron de maneras diferentes. A él los fantasmas lo perseguían a lugares que yo no podía alcanzar.

Él, que era perseguido por esos mismos fantasmas y que apenas comenzaba a ganar la pelea, sabía de qué hablaba ella, y por qué alguien decidiría alejarse. Era por esa misma razón que no había contactado a Sharon aunque hacía un mes que se encontraban en Wakanda.

\- Bueno, hay caminos difíciles de tomar, pero que son necesarios.

Ginny se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- A veces, si ninguno de los dos caminos es suficientemente bueno, hay que crear un tercero.

* * *

Ella soñó con Harry llamándola y despertó extrañándolo, con una opresión en el pecho que siempre era el primer síntoma de estar cerca de las lágrimas.

Y como siempre que sucedía, para evitarlo, se levantó en silencio dando vueltas por el complejo.

No tenía idea de cómo volver a casa, pero siempre que pensaba en su hogar, pensaba inevitablemente en Harry.

Pero mientras, tenía que vivir en ese mundo nuevo que le tocaba, en el que su familia se alejaba cada vez más y más.

¿La creerían muerta? ¿Estarían sufriendo? Su madre no podría soportar perder otro hijo, después de lo de Fred…

Ni siquiera sabía si el tiempo corría de la misma forma, y lo que para ella había sido un mes eterno, tal vez para su mundo eran años.

\- ¿Problemas para dormir?

La voz de Steve a sólo un par de metros la sorprendió. Estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando quién sabe qué. Probablemente recuerdos del pasado.

\- Nos suele suceder a todos, ¿no? – dijo ella, mientras se sentaba en el lugar frente a él.

Él no pudo más que darle la razón en silencio.

La verdad, ambos podrías estar así toda la noche, sin decir nada, tanto como podrían estar hablando sin parar (sólo dos días atrás, Steve le había estado contando cómo se había tratado de colar al ejército cinco veces antes de que lo aceptaran como parte del proyecto del súper soldado) y ambas situaciones eran igualmente cómodas. Esa parecía ser una noche para el silencio.

Entonces el teléfono de Steve sonó, y él, sorprendido, contestó.

Casi como un acto reflejo, cuando él se levantó y corrió a ponerse la chaqueta encima, Ginny lo siguió vistiéndose con un toque de su varita.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Nat, tiene problemas en Rusia, al parecer un intento de la KGB de reactivar el programa Viuda.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En el camino – dijo él. – Ve por Wanda y Clint, yo despertaré a Scott y Falcón.

* * *

Ginny no supo del horror del programa Viuda hasta que llegaron a la base en la que una herida Natasha Romanoff les había dirigido.

Niñas entrenadas para matar, matándose unas a otras. Siendo convertidas, día tras día, en máquinas.

Steve tenía razón, sobre los gobiernos volviéndose corruptos y haciendo más daño que bien a la gente. Los héroes no podían estar al servicio de ese tipo de gente, no podían permitírselo, ¿porque entonces quién se enfrentaría a sus hambres de poder, esas que destruían todo a su paso?

Hubo una furia que la invadió, la necesidad de vengar lo terrible que se les había eso a esas niñas, y nunca antes hechizos habían resultado tan potentes.

 ** _¿Sabes qué es lo digno de luchar? ¿Cuándo no vale la pena morir?_**

 ** _Acaso te quita el aliento y sientes que te estás sofocando._**

\- Buen trabajo – dijo Natasha, mientras ambas se cubrían de los disparos con un encantamiento escudo de Ginny - ¿De dónde has salido, por cierto?

\- Soy una bruja de otra dimensión, creo. Ginny Weasley, un placer.

\- Natasha – se presentó la pelirroja rusa. - ¡Steve, un grupo corre hacia el pasillo de la izquierda! – se apresuró a informar a través de un comunicador.

Dos agentes de la Sala Roja llegaron hasta ella.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – Ginny tomó las armas que ambos tenían, y se las pasó a Natasha antes de seguir su camino hacia los cuartos donde las chicas estaban encerradas, y próximas a ser fusiladas.

Llegaron a tiempo.

Ese día conoció a Natasha Romanoff, la mujer que pasaría a admirar y a considerar una amiga y mentora a partir de entonces. Pero más importante, ese día Ginny se convirtió en una Vengadora.

 ** _¿Acaso la pena pesa más que el orgullo? Y buscas por un lugar en el cual esconderte?_**

 ** _¿Alguien rompió tu corazón por dentro? Estás en ruinas._**

Pero al final del día, ella quería ir a casa y contarle de eso a una persona.

¿Por qué Harry simplemente no compartía las cosas con ella? ¿No había tenido la confianza suficiente, la fe en que ella pudiera soportarlo, si tan sólo le dijera lo que sea que tuviera en su mente?

Y nada de eso tenía caso, porque Harry no estaba allí. Sentada en el sofá durante la madrugada, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, sólo tenía a Steve Rogers a su lado.

Otra vez, ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

 ** _Cuando estás al final del camino y has perdido todo sentido del control_**

 ** _Cuando tu mente rompa el espíritu de tu alma_**

 ** _Tu fe camina sobre cristales rotos y la resaca no pasa_**

 ** _Nada se construye para perdurar. Estás en ruinas_**

\- Lo que hiciste hoy… salvaste la vida de Nat con esos escudos tuyos.

\- Soy parte del equipo ahora.

\- ¿Lo eres? – preguntó de vuelta Steve.

Ella ya había decidido que permanecería de su lado de aquella contienda, cuando fuese que tuvieran que volver a luchar. Steve era ese tipo de persona, que uno estaba orgulloso de seguir.

\- Lo soy.

 ** _Una, 21 pistolas. Baja tus brazos, ríndete en la pelea_**

 ** _Una, 21 pistolas. Lanza tus brazos al cielo, tú y yo…_**

\- Sabes, en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia, teníamos cuatro casas que apreciaban distintos rasgos de la persona. Gryffindor, por ejemplo, valoraba a los valientes más que nada. – dijo ella, y sonrió – Creo que si tú fueras a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador te podría en Gryffindor antes de tocar tu cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú en que casa estabas? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

Ella sonrió.

\- No hagas preguntas obvias, Rogers. Ya sabes la respuesta.


	4. Buscándola

**¿Harry? ¿Steve? ¿Alguien por aquí con una preferencia?**

 **Dissclaimer:** _Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter o los Vengadores me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Buscándola.**

Al principio Luna no había adivinado que algo iba mal, pero luego Ginny siguió sin comunicarse. Incluso fue a buscarla a Nueva York, pero fue inútil, no había rastros de Ginny. Y al no saber nada de su amiga, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no le quedó más remedio…

\- Usamos el traslador que Theodore Nott me vendió, él dijo que lo había comprobado varias veces antes, que incluso tuvo varios compradores satisfechos…

Cuando acabó de contarle la historia a Hermione, éste se echó hacia atrás en su asiento de la oficina que tenía en el Ministerio.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cómo pudieron…? ¡Luna! Eso es lo más irresponsable e imprudente que he oído a nadie hacer, y eso es decir mucho.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Nott se niega a aceptar que algo pudo haber ido mal, y sin él, ¿cómo podemos saber qué le sucedió a Ginny?

\- Pues lo convenceremos. – dijo Hermione – Estoy segura que cuando tenga al departamento de Aurores detrás de él se mostrará más dispuesto a colaborar.

Luna sabía que eso era inevitable, por eso había acudido a Hermione primero. No quería estar sola cuando tuviera que decirle a Harry lo que había sucedido con Ginny.

\- Él piensa que solo está tomándose unos días y que regresará en cualquier momento. – dijo Hermione, adivinando la preocupación de su amiga – Creo que todavía está en la etapa de negación.

Luna sabía que el problema era mucho más profundo que algo que pudiera solucionarse con unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Pero también era cierto que Harry, a su manera, todavía amaba a Ginny.

Y conociéndolo, explotaría al enterarse.

* * *

Thedore Nott tosió secamente cuando cayó al suelo, apenas consiguió hablar.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, está bien. – dijo él – Yo le vendí el traslador a Luna, pero juro que funcionaba perfectamente. ¡Yo mismo lo probé!

\- Pues algo falló – dijo Harry fríamente. Su mirada sola pudiera haberlo matado.

Nott se frotó el cuello, donde la mano de Harry había estado un momento antes, maldiciendo mentalmente la hora en que había accedido a hacer negocios con Lovegood. Aunque, ¿cuánta mala suerte se debía tener para que fuera precisamente a la novia de Potter a quien le fallara el traslador?

\- Yo tengo que verlo, tratar de repararlo y ver qué salió mal.

\- Eso pensé, así que puedes comenzar – dijo Harry, haciendo aparecer el artefacto con un movimiento de varita.

\- De acuerdo, yo…

\- ¿A quién más le vendiste esto? Luna dice que no era el único.

\- Esa es información confidencial entre mis clientes y yo.

Harry volvió a amenazarlo con la varita.

\- Y te recuerdo que las transacciones de inventos no aprobados por el ministerio son ilegales. Ahora mismo, podría estar mandándote a Azkaban.

Y si no lo hacía era porque lo necesitaba, Nott sabía que era la única carta que tenía, pero que era bastante poderosa.

\- Así que habla, Nott.

\- A Lucius Malfoy, se lo vendí a Lucius Malfoy, pero la cosa funcionó a la perfección.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a recuperar el traslador, y averigua qué hiciste mal.

Tomó a Nott del brazo y ambos se aparecieron frente a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

El reloj dio las doce, y Harry estaba aún en la oficina, revisando unos últimos documentos de los casos que había llevado en la semana y que debía reportar. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Se había atrasado en todo aquello con el asunto de Nott, e incluso en ese momento estaría en la casa del maldito, asegurándose de que estuviera avanzando, si no fuera porque Hermione le había asegurado que con Ron y Neville asllí sería suficiente.

No poder hacer más lo estaba matando.

¿Realmente Ginny había estado tan decidida a alejarse de él, a mantener tal distancia que había recurrido a un método como ese para que él no la encontrara? ¿No pudo, simplemente, confiar en él?

 ** _Quiero que te quedes, que nunca te vayas lejos de mí._**

 ** _Quédate por siempre._**

Nunca debió haberla dejado marcharse. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando la dejó sola en la casa ese día, cuando decidió que atender el mensaje de Kingsley era más urgente? ¿Realmente había creído que ella le esperaría para retomar la discusión, para que él pudiera convencerla?

Sí, lo había creído así, y había sido un idiota.

 ** _Pero ahora, ahora que te has ido_**

 ** _Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar_**

 ** _Para que estés a mi lado de nuevo_**

Mirando atrás, no sabía cómo no pude ver aquello venir. Pero Ginny siempre había estado a su lado, siempre había sido la persona a la cual podía volver al final de todo, su hogar. Él la dejó sola tantas noches, él se había negado cuando ella le interrogaba sobre lo que le inquietaba, ni siquiera había estado con ella cuando el resto del mundo coronaba sus victorias y sus triunfos como una estrella del Quidditch en ascenso.

Ella también se había callado esas veces, y él simplemente había creído que todo estaba bien, a pesar de las advertencias de Hermione e incluso de Neville.

 ** _¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme,_**

 ** _cuando dijiste que el amor lo conquistaría todo?_**

Ahora, cuando no sabía si la volvería a ver, consumido por la desesperación, sólo podía ver cuánto la necesitaba en su vida.

Si la volvía a ver, las cosas serían diferentes. Estaba seguro de que todavía podían reparar sus errores, que podían seguir adelante juntos.

Podían construir esa familia que Ginny había pintado tantas veces en él, eso que siempre había parecido más bien un sueño más allá de su alcance.

 ** _¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme,_**

 ** _cuando dijiste que soñar era tan bueno como la realidad?_**

Harry cerró los ojos, y vio a Ginny, su brillante sonrisa, sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas, su piel suave contra su cuerpo y su cabellera roja despeinada cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

 ** _Y ahora debo moverme para adelante,_**

 ** _Tratando de olvidar todos nuestros recuerdos juntos_**

Si tan sólo la volviera a ver…

Incluso si ella tal vez no lo quisiera a su lado por el momento, él no se rendiría, justo como ella no se había rendido con él en todos esos años, ni antes de la guerra, ni cuando la dejó por ir a buscar los horrocruxes, ni después cuando todo lo que quedaban eran piezas de él.

 ** _Pero no puedo dejar ir tu amor que me ha enseñado_**

 ** _A aferrarme_**

Finalmente decidió volver a Grimmauld Place, dormir al menos un par de horas. La casa se sentía vacía, justo como lo había sido antes de los días en que Ginny vivía allí.

* * *

Theodore Nott dio una vuelta y otra a través de su taller. Realmente, suerte la suya. El reloj marcaba cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, y sabía que Potter llegaría en cualquier momento.

Y efectivamente, cinco minutos después, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entraron por la chimenea.

\- ¿Y bien, Nott?

\- Bueno, encontré el pequeño fallo… realmente no sé cómo sucedió, fue apenas un desajuste…

\- Dinos de una vez, ¿qué pasó con tu maldito traslador y con mi hermana? – preguntó Ron, que tampoco tenía mucha paciencia.

Nott suspiró.

\- Hubo un desajuste en los hechos controladores del espacio. Creo que ella pudo haber viajado a otro mundo, otra dimensión.

Eso, si el viaje no la mató en el camino, agregó Nott para si mismo. Pero no pensaba decir eso, no frente a Potter. Todavía quería seguir vivo.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar una manera de llegar hasta donde sea que haya ido?

\- Puedo rastrear el punto de llegada que ella utilizó en el traslador, debo trabajar en ello y no estoy seguro de si sea posible, pero podría tratar de construir algo que les ayude a llegar hasta donde sea que Weasley fue a parar. Podría tomar semanas o incluso meses.

Harry sintió algo pesado deslizándose por su garganta. ¿Meses? ¿Podría vivir por tanto tiempo sin estar seguro de lo que pasó con Ginny?

\- Hazlo – dijo Harry.

Era lo único con lo que contaba en esos momentos.

\- También eso estará fuera de la ley. – le recordó Nott.

\- No importa. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer para que encontremos a Ginny.


	5. ¿Algo más?

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo estelarizando a... Ginny Weasley y Steve Rogers. Espero que les guste.**

 **La letra que aparece en este capítulo pertenece a la canción: "Fight Song"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. ¿Algo más?**

Las cosas se habían complicado enormemente la última semana, desde que el Registro de Súper Humanos fue activado. La nueva medida requería que todas aquellas personas con habilidades especiales fueran registradas, toda información sobre ellos pasaba a ser propiedad del gobierno.

No fue necesario esperar a ver las reacciones. Muchos se negaron a aceptar esa imposición, y el mundo se preguntaba dónde estaba el Capitán América en esos momentos. Y Ginny vio a Steve acudir a ellos en cuanto lo llamaron, invitándolos a unirse a su equipo. Así, ella vio a otros como la Antorcha Humana o la Mujer Invisible convertirse en aliados.

Actuar como héroes en el mayor secreto, cuidando de no dejar nunca rastros detrás de ellos, era una tarea muy difícil y frecuentemente requería de los más ingeniosos encantamientos de Ginny.

Mientras, ella seguía sin saber cómo volver a casa, a pesar de todas las diferentes combinaciones de encantamientos que había probado.

Todo lo que podía hacer, era entrenar su magia sin varita.

Como en ese momento, estirando el brazo e intentando que el libro en el estante de la esquina llegara hasta ella.

\- ¡Accio libro!

Lo que consiguió fue que todos los libros del estante salieran volando hacia ella.

\- ¿Buscando algo el particular? – preguntó Steve, que se encontraba parado en la puerta y la miraba divertido con la escena.

 ** _Como un pequeño bote en el océano,_**

 ** _Que emite grandes ondas en movimiento_**

Ella le devolvió la mirada, frustrada.

\- Trato de controlar mi magia sin la varita. No es algo fácil, pero como no creo que existan árboles con madera de varita o dragones por aquí, no me queda de otra. – explicó ella – Si algo le pasa a mi varita, tengo que tener algo de mi lado.

Él fue a la cocina y ella lo siguió. Había pasado el día sin hablar con nadie: Sam, Clint y Natasha estaban fuera en una misión en Francia, mientras que Wanda también entrenaba por su cuenta, y Scott había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en su taller.

\- ¿Noticias?

Steve negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba una botella de agua para él y le alcanzaba otra a ella.

\- Al menos sabemos que ni Tony ni la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D. han podido dar con Bruce, eso es un alivio.

\- ¿No hay forma en que nosotros lo busquemos? Natasha parece muy interesada en ir a buscarlo.

\- Si, bueno, hubo algo entre Nat y él antes – le dijo él. – Así que eso me lo esperaba, pero incluso ella sabe que él está mejor sin que nosotros sepamos de su paradero.

Ella asintió y bebió de su botella en silencio, sin nada que decir por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo?

\- ¿Además de entrenar?

 ** _Al igual que una sola palabra_**

 ** _puede abrir un corazón_**

Ginny sonrió, sus ojos castaños chispeaban brillantes.

\- Me han dicho que serías un gran guía para introducirme a la cultura muggle. ¿Alguna película que me recomiendes ver?

Él no pudo evitar reír. No había conocido a alguien como Ginny antes, aunque en algunos aspectos le recordaba un poco a Peggy en su fuerza y determinación. Ella siempre podía contagiarle su buen humor, incluso cuando a veces sus propios recuerdos amenazaban con nublar su sonrisa. Podía llevar grandes pesos sobre sus hombros, e incluso después de alguna misión que le enseñaba un nuevo horror de su mundo, ella todavía encontraba forma de hacerle sentir como si fuera una persona normal.

O tal vez era que con ella, no ser normal parecía estar perfectamente bien.

\- De hecho, todavía tengo una lista que no he tenido tiempo de chequear hasta el final.

\- Oh, tarea.

\- ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

\- Misión aceptada, Capitán.

 ** _Yo quizá sólo tenga una cerilla,_**

 ** _pero puedo provocar una explosión_**

* * *

Ginny había visto al chico cuando llegó, traído por Logan, y estaba destrozado. Era apenas un adolescente, y había creído que el Registro era lo correcto, pero en ese momento había caído en la culpa y el sufrimiento de la pérdida. Fue Steve quien lo convenció de que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y ayudarlo a que aquello no le sucediera a nadie más.

Steve simplemente le había echado una mirada, una que decía "ayúdame con esto" y ella lo había entendido.

\- Peter, ven conmigo, te mostraré tu cuarto.

\- No estoy cansado.

 ** _Y todas esas cosas que no dije,_**

 ** _Son como bolas de demolición dentro de mi cabeza._**

Probablemente apenas tenía energías para seguir hablando.

\- Pero de cualquier manera, necesitas descansar si vas a unirte a nuestras misiones.

\- Pero…

\- Haz lo que Ginny te dice, hijo – dijo Steve, y Peter tan solo asintió.

Era tan joven, no debería estar pasando por nada de aquello.

\- Sabes, Peter, cuando tenía tu edad tuve que pelear una guerra. Muchos amigos murieron. Mi hermano murió.

\- Pero no fuiste la culpable de su muerte…

\- Tampoco tú tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió con tu tía y con esa chica.

\- Si no hubiera revelado mi identidad con el Registro de Súper Humanos, nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Hiciste lo que creíste correcto para el mundo, estabas haciendo tu trabajo, Peter: ser un héroe. Todos podemos equivocarnos, y algunos errores cuestan más que otros, créeme que lo sé. Pero no somos sólo nuestros errores. – puso una mano sobre el hombre del chico – Aprendemos de ello y tratamos de mejorar para poder ayudar a otros en el futuro.

Peter no dijo nada, pero cuando ella le sonrió, le devolvió una débil sonrisa. Y cuando ella pasó a darle un vistazo en su dormitorio diez minutos después, él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Fue a encontrar a Steve en la sala de armas, mirando el mapa de la prisión de Raft, donde tenían a tantos otros superhéroes que se habían negado a plegarse a los Acuerdos de Sokovia y al Registro de Súper Humanos.

\- Es casi un niño.

\- Tú no eres mucho mayor que él. – le recordó Steve.

\- No soy una niña, lo dejé de ser hace años.

 ** _Esta noche las gritaré bien alto_**

 ** _¿Puedes oír mi voz esta vez?_**

Él sonrió.

\- Créeme que eso lo sé. Sólo apuntaba a que la edad realmente no tiene mucho que ver aquí. Peter ha pasado por muchas cosas que hubiera preferido que jamás tuviera que vivir. Pero ya no es un niño, esas experiencias le han marcado.

Ginny pasó los dedos por sobre la superficie del mapa.

\- ¿Entraremos otra vez?

Steve asintió.

\- Pero esta vez no será tan sencillo. Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Tony y a su equipo.

 ** _Esta es mi canción de lucha_**

Sería una batalla realmente peligrosa, enfrentando a viejos amigos.

\- Ginny, tú quieres volver a casa, ese es tu verdadero objetivo. – él suspiró, y puso una mano en su espalda. El contacto le causó escalofríos. – Creo que este es el punto donde debes dejar de involucrarte.

¿Dejar de involucrarse? Imposible.

 ** _Mi canción de "devuélveme mi vida"_**

Aunque quería volver a casa, era cierto. Pero también los Vengadores eran ahora parte de su familia, y no podía simplemente dejarlos atrás. Especialmente a Steve.

\- Steve, ¿somos amigos, verdad?

\- Lo somos.

\- Y soy parte de tu equipo.

\- Por supuesto, Ginny. Nunca podré dejar de agradecer la forma en que apareciste entre nosotros, por egoísta que sea. Incluso cuando comenzaba a perder la fe, tú me ayudaste a mantenerme firme en mi sitio.

Más que Natasha, más que Sam. Más que nadie.

\- Entonces no vuelvas a decir una tontería como que debo dejar de involucrarme. Ya estoy demasiado involucrada.

 ** _La canción que prueba que tengo razón_**

* * *

Pero en ese momento, mientras corría hacia la sala en la que ahora sabía que estarían juzgando a Steve, ella no pudo más que correr.

 ** _Mi poder está encendido, empezando ahora mismo_**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, sólo un par de semanas atrás, cuando se enfrentaron a Iron Man y su equipo.

Ginny sabía que ese hombre dentro del traje, Tony Stark, había sido alguna vez amigo de Steve, pero en ese momento lo detestaba más que a nadie. Había sido él, y sus salvajes creaciones, quienes acabaron con la vida de Clint y de Johnny Storm.

Clint, que tenía unos hijos preciosos y una esposa que lo amaba, una familia que lo esperaba en casa al volver.

Y Natasha, que hasta entonces nunca había parecido necesitar la ayuda de nadie, aparentemente invencible, en ese momento yacía todavía en una cama hospitalaria en Wakanda, y sólo porque Sam la había salvado a tiempo. Sólo porque además, Steve se había entregado, no estando dispuesto a perder más vidas de esa manera.

Entonces, el gobierno norteamericano había decidido llevar a Steve a juicio, algo que debía ser la farsa más grande de la historia. Ginny sabía bien que él, igual que los otros héroes presos antes, estaba condenado antes de que se dictara la sentencia, y no saldría de prisión con vida.

\- ¿Sam, están allí?

Sam y Scott estaban atendiendo el juicio, mientras permanecían en libertad condicional. Ellos no podían hacer nada por Steve, pero ella sí. Era el miembro secretísimo, del cual nadie tenía idea.

 ** _Seré fuerte, tocaré mi canción de lucha_**

\- Ahora lo están trayendo. Justo en el centro de la sala.

\- Necesito una vista del lugar para poder aparecerme.

Era ella quien, en ese momento, iba a rescatar al Capitán América.

 ** _Y en realidad no me importa si nadie más se lo cree,_**

 ** _Porque todavía me queda mucha pelea que ofrecer_**

No podía dejar a Steve solo en esto, aunque tal vez en ese momento creyera que entregarse era lo mejor. Sin él, la guerra continuaría de todas maneras sólo que perderían fuerzas y los casos de May Parkers y Clint Bartons seguirían sucediéndose en el mundo.

Nadie podía verla, por su encantamiento desilusionador. Y en cuanto Sam le envió una captura del lugar en el cual estaban, ella se apareció silenciosamente dentro de la sala.

Sólo que las balas llegaron antes de que ella lo hiciera.

El sonido perforó sus oídos, y Ginny vio a Steve cayendo al suelo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr junto a él y tomarlo en brazos, para desaparecerse antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

En el lugar sólo quedó la sangre de Steve Rogers.

* * *

 ** _Perdiendo amigos, y persiguiendo el sueño_**

\- Él vivirá – le dijo T'Challa. – Según el Dr. Jules, si no lo hubieras traído en el momento en que lo hiciste, las cosas serían diferentes.

Ginny cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Steve.

 ** _Todo el mundo está preocupado por mi_**

\- ¿Qué dicen las noticias?

\- Se habla de un intento de asesinato y de una fuga. Se han reiniciado las manifestaciones a favor y en contra del Registro de Súper Humanos.

\- ¿Crees que aún no hay sospechas de que estamos aquí?

T'Challa suspiró.

\- Deberían, especialmente Stark, creí que ya lo adivinaría para este momento. Pero nadie está viniendo por ustedes aquí, si así fuera lo sabría.

Ella no dijo nada, Steve había movido levemente la mano.

\- Me quedaré aquí.

 ** _Estoy muy metida, dicen que estoy muy metida_**

\- De acuerdo. El Capitán Rogers estará bien, sobretodo contigo aquí.

Ginny giró su cabeza hacia él, confundida.

\- No sé cómo mi presencia puede ayudar – dijo – sé que si me quedo aquí solo es para ayudare a mí misma a estar tranquila.

\- Pero el Capitán Rogers y tú…

Oh, era eso.

 ** _Echo de menos mi casa,_**

\- Somos amigos.

\- Lo siento. Creo que asumí equivocadamente que eran algo más. – dijo el rey, antes de retirarse.

Ella volvió a mirar a Steve, su rostro inusualmente pálido, pero también carente de esa leve arruga entre sus cejas que siempre veía en su rostro. Era muy guapo, en verdad.

 ** _pero todavía hay un fuego ardiendo en mis huesos_**

 ** _Y todavía conservo la fe._**

Pero era su amigo, sólo eso y nada más.


	6. Nos levantamos de nuevo, juntos

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan.**

 **Creo que Stay (with me) no pasará de los diez capítulos, pero eso todavía está en proceso. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"La vida es una tapicería que se borda día a día con hilos de muchos colores, unos pesados y oscuros, otros delgados y luminosos, todos los hilos sirven". Isabel Allende._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Nos levantamos de nuevo, juntos.**

Ella fue lo primero que Steve vio cuando despertó. Su cabellera roja esparcida sobre las sábanas, cubriendo a medias su rostro, y sus ojos cerrados en un sueño tranquilo.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en lo hermosa que era, pero sabía también lo incorrecto que sería pensar demasiado en aquello. Ella era una buena amiga, una mujer fuerte, amable, vibrante. Y, se recordó nuevamente, estaba enamorada de alguien más a quien deseaba volver cuando encontrara el camino de vuelta a su mundo.

Logró incorporarse en la cama, con algo de dolor. ¿Cómo es que lo habían sacado?

\- Así que el bello durmiente ha despertado.

Steve alzó la vista hacia la puerta.

\- Nat.

Tenía un brazo en escayola, y cuando se acercó cojeaba en un pie, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, considerando todo lo que había pasado.

\- Ella no ha dejado este lugar desde que llegó contigo.

Por supuesto, si estaba allí, y si estaba vivo, tenía que ser obra de Ginny? ¿Pero es que ella no midió lo imprudente de aquello?

\- ¿Cuánto… – sintió la garganta seca y su voz salió rasposa - … cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- Dos días, un poco más. – Natasha se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor – Quisiera tener un poco de tu habilidad de sanar tan rápidamente.

Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Steve lo recordó tan pronto como el silencio calló entre ellos. Era la primera vez que se veían desde la batalla, desde que Clint había muerto, y el peso de aquello los hundió levemente.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Laura?

\- Aún no estoy en condiciones de salir de aquí e ir a verla. Sam se está encargando.

Ella le contó entonces lo que había ocurrido en esos días: el atentado que sufrió había disparado nuevas alarmas en la población que, después de todo, aún lo consideraban un héroe. La gran mayoría lo creía muerto, pero incluso los que creían que podía estar vivo con la forma misteriosa en que desapareció, lo creían en poder de algún secuestrador, ya que nadie había podido atrapar a quien le había disparado.

Había habido protestas en todas partes en contra del Registro de Súper Humanos, pero también habían seguido otras reforzando la postura a favor. Todo era un caos.

\- Sam y Scott están bastante vigilados, y por el momento el libertad condicional. Pero Ginny trajo a Wanda a tiempo, justo cuando se lo indicaste, y Scott tuvo tiempo para hacer que Peter se retirara, el chico se negaba a rendirse.

\- ¿Cómo están ellos?

\- Peter se ha ido por su cuenta. – dijo ella - Wanda, creo que mejorando. Es difícil de decir. Lo de Clint le ha afectado mucho.

Como a todos ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Todavía quiero matar a Stark.

Steve suspiró. No podía culparla, resultaba difícil no sentirse de esa manera. Él nunca había creído que Tony llegaría a esos extremos…

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia su amiga, cuyos pensamientos ya parecían estar lejos.

\- Me alegro de tenerte todavía con nosotros, Nat. Saldremos de esto y haremos todo lo posible para hacer justicia a Clint.

Ella simplemente asintió y luego volvió a su propia habitación a descansar.

* * *

Él siguió observándola hasta que ella despertó, íntimamente satisfecho con la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡Steve!

\- Deberías ir a descansar. Me han dicho que has estado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Me debiste haber despertado…

\- Pero estaba disfrutando verte dormir.

Nunca pensó que sería posible, pero en ese momento podría jurar que Ginny Weasley se sonrojó, aunque fuera el más leve de los sonrojos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- He estado peor – dijo él, sonriéndole. – Gracias, por todo lo que hiciste. Salvaste a Wanda de volver a ser apresada, gracias a ti Nat llegó aquí a tiempo, y también me salvaste la vida.

\- Sólo hice lo que tú también hubieras hecho.

\- Y aun así, si todo esto llegó a estos extremos, ha sido en gran parte mi culpa.

Ginny tomó con suavidad una de sus manos.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, Steve. Lo sé. Ese Registro… ve lo que pasó con la familia de Peter, no lleva a nada bueno. Lo mismo está sucediéndole a tantos otros. Pero también supiste detenerte cuando todos estaban cayendo, y tal vez no salvaste a todos, pero si a muchos. Es todo cuanto puedes hacer.

¿Cómo podía ella haberse vuelto tan importante en tan corto tiempo? Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que estaba con ellos, con él, pero el hecho de que ella creyera en él lo significaba todo.

\- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un poco de agua? – ella ya estaba sirviendo un vaso desde la esa cercana a él.

Él sólo asintió y demostró que, al menos para tomar de un vaso, no necesitaba ayuda.

\- Ginny, ve a dormir.

\- No estoy cansada, en serio.

\- Lo estás.

Ginny era bastante obstinada, pero por suerte él sabía una cosa o dos sobre ser persistente. Siguieron en la batalla por un largo rato hasta que él ganó.

* * *

Probablemente, era la noche más calurosa que diciembre había traído hasta el momento, y allí seguían ellos, sentados observando la noche estrellada desde los balcones. Sólo ellos, como se había vuelto tan frecuente con el correr del tiempo.

Extraño, debía ser. Por un momento, cuando la locura de todo aquello comenzó, Steve había creído que había algo entre él y Sharon. Sin embargo, en todos esos meses en que no se había llevado a sí mismo a extrañarla, comprendió que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido sobre todo una consecuencia de la pérdida de Peggy, y un intento de su parte de aferrarse a algo que ya no existía. Sharon, después de todo, no era Peggy.

Ginny tampoco lo era, aunque se le pareciera en su inquebrantable fortaleza, en su determinación y valentía. La manera en que Ginny reía y le hacía reír era algo único, porque ella no perdía esa capacidad a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que ella se unió a ellos en la clandestinidad, y las que él sabía que ella había vivido antes, a pesar de su juventud.

\- Es extraño, no tener algo de chocolate caliente a estas horas – dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

Era, de lejos, la navidad más silenciosa que Ginny había pasado nunca, incluso más que la de ese oscuro año en la guerra. Sin su familia y los rostros y risas familiares, todo parecía apagado.

Nat había ido a pasar esos días con Laura y sus chicos. Sólo Sam y Wanda se habían quedado con ellos; Wanda había estado feliz en ayudar a preparar la cena, pero poco después se fue a dormir, y luego de unas cuantas copas de vino, Sam también siguió su ejemplo.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos, en el extraño calor de diciembre, algo a lo que ninguno estaba muy acostumbrado, pero que resultaba especialmente difícil de aceptar para Ginny.

\- Quiero dar una vuelta por Londres, ¿quieres venir?

\- Sería muy peligroso, Ginny.

\- Nadie nos verá – aseguró ella. - ¿Por favor?

Lo tenía todo pensado, el glamour que usaría para cubrir ligeramente sus apariencias, y el hecho de que poca gente andaba afuera en el frío invierno a media noche, eso ayudaría a su propósito.

\- Sólo tienes que abrigarte un poco más, aunque sé que no necesitas demasiado, todavía eres un ser humano…

Steve suspiró, y unos minutos después había hecho lo que ella le pedía. El hecho de que encontrara tan difícil decirle que no debía ser un signo de alarma mayor en ese momento.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Ella sacó su varita y tocó con ella un libro que había dejado en la mesa del café.

\- Portus. – dijo, y luego lo miró a él, tomando su mano – Lo tocamos al mismo tiempo. A la cuenta de uno, dos, y tres…

Y un instante después estaban en lo alto de la torre del Bing Beng, observando lo hermoso de la ciudad en esa noche llena de luces y colores.

\- ¿Ves? No pasa nada.

\- Eres en verdad algo especial – dijo él.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿En un buen sentido, espero?

\- El mejor de todos.

Y por ese momento, la anterior sensación de vacío y tristeza que había sentido desapareció, sólo con las palabras que él le daba, y el tacto de su mano cerrada con fuerza sobre la suya.

Porque él, después de todo, sabía cómo se sentía, ajena al mundo, extrañando otro, ansiando pertenecer. Él también había atravesado por todo aquello. Pero incluso más allá de ese entendimiento, estaba el hecho de que él siempre daba esas pequeñas muestras de que le importaba, como decía el que estuvieran allí en ese preciso instante, aunque él lo considerara imprudente.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny.

\- Feliz Navidad, Steve. – dijo, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él estuvo sorprendido en un primer momento, pero devolvió el abrazo enseguida.

Su cuerpo se sentía cálido y pequeño junto al de él, de una forma maravillosa. Ginny no se había sentido de esa manera desde hacía tiempo, y le tomó una buena dosis de fuerza de voluntad separarse de Steve.

\- Es extraño. Estoy aquí, y la vista resulta familiar, como antes Ottery St. Chappole se sentía familiar, pero… no es lo mismo. No es el lugar al que pertenezco – dijo ella, suspirando – desde que llegué a este mundo, no se siente como si…

\- … como si pertenecieras a ningún lugar.

Ella asintió y continuó mirándole fijamente.

\- Se ha sentido desde esa manera, desde que comenzó esta guerra entre nosotros mismos, y sobre todo desde que dejé el escudo. – dijo él, mirando a la distancia. – Ya no puedo seguir siendo el Capitán América.

\- Pero seguirás estando allí para el mundo.

No era una pregunta, porque Ginny le conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería así.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Tal vez es el momento de buscar otra identidad.

* * *

Ginny llegó con una bandeja llena de comida a la sala, mientras cantaba por lo bajo una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

\- Creo que te haría bien comer algo de verdad después de tanto tiempo – dijo, dejando la bandeja frente a Buck.

\- Gracias, - dijo él, tomando un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino - se ve bien.

Realmente, no había tenido mucho tiempo de conocer a Buck con los pocos días que habían pasado juntos al principio, pero desde que T'Challa le dio a Steve la noticia de que sus científicos finalmente habían encontrado la manera de limpiar la programación que HYDRA había puesto en el cerebro de Buck, devolviéndole todos sus recuerdos intactos (incluso los que, tal vez, el prefiriera no recordar), ella había estado feliz con él.

Claro, estaba feliz con Steve porque él era su amigo. Sólo eso.

\- Entonces, te quedaste. – dijo él, entre bocados.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no tenía otra opción – recordó – pero creo que, incluso dentro de las circunstancias, estoy bastante bien.

Natasha entró a la habitación antes de que Buck pudiera preguntar nada más.

\- Ginny, Steve se estaba preguntando… – ella se detuvo al ver a Buck – Oh, así que estás de vuelta. Creo que a Steve se le olvidó comentarlo.

\- Natasha.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno dijo nada, pero Nat y Buck siguieron mirándose, y Ginny comenzó a sentirse extraña. Ella carraspeó para obtener de vuelta la atención de los dos.

\- ¿Ibas a decirme algo? – preguntó a Nat.

\- Steve quería enseñarte algo.

Algo había allí, de lo que ella no estaba enterada. Y, como tensión seguía en el aire, Ginny no encontró nada mejor que hacer que ir corriendo a buscar a Steve.

Él estaba repasando las noticias de esa mañana en las pantallas del computador, y se giró hacia ella en cuanto la oyó llegar, pero lo que sea que iba a decir, fue interrumpido por ella.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que hubo antes entre Natasha y Buck?

* * *

Steve noqueó al último de los hombres que guardaban la torre.

\- Todo despejado aquí adentro, – le informó Ginny a través del intercomunicador. – Creo que tengo las pruebas, pero de todas formas sería mejor que vengas a echarles un ojo tú mismo.

\- Voy para allá.

Acababan de desmantelar una base terrorista que operaba desde Francia, y que era en gran parte responsable de los conflictos con Oriente Medio, una misión que llevaban semanas planeando.

\- Así que, ¿han soltado algo alguno de los dos?

\- Al parecer Buck entrenó a Natasha cuando estuvo en la Sala Roja – dijo él, mientras dejaban el lugar montados en su motocicleta, que comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo – Tengo que admitir, ésta realmente me gusta.

\- De nada, – dijo Ginny sonriendo, y rodeando la cintura de Steve con sus brazos – y ahora cuéntame esa historia sobre Nat y Buck, realmente tengo curiosidad.

\- No han dicho mucho más – dijo Steve, y siguió, dejando entrever cómo lo había ncontrariado – pero no puedo creer que Natasha me hubiera mentido con algo como eso. Cuando encontramos a Buck hace un par de años, ella me dijo que lo conoció en una misión, cuando él la atacó.

Lo que sea que hubo en el pasado entre Buck y Natasha, parecía que no había acabado del todo. Lo cual, Ginny creía, era algo excelente.

\- Una vez alguien que admiro mucho dijo, - Ginny sonrió con nostalgia – que especialmente en momentos difíciles como estos debemos alegrarnos de que haya un poco más de amor en el mundo.

Steve sonrió y aceleró la marcha. La sensación del cuerpo de Ginny pegado al suyo mientras volvían a casa se sentía sencillamente correcta.


	7. Antes de decir adiós

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a esta historia :) Espero que este capítulo también les guste.

La letra de la canción que aparece en este capítulo corresponde a Listen to your Heart, de Roxette.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Antes de decir adiós.**

Harry se encontraba leyendo, de mala gana, los informes de los casos que Ron, Neville y él habían llevado esa mañana. Él nunca tenía ningún problema con ir corriendo a la acción, pero odiaba el papeleo de su trabajo.

Se encontraba despotricando mentalmente contra ello cuando Daphne Greengrass llegó a su cubículo en las oficinas del Departamento de Aurores.

\- Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

Claro, a Greengrass le encantaba burlarse de él cuando podía. Harry tenía que soportarlo obligatoriamente, ya que ella era una de las adiciones más talentosas del Departamento de Misterios, según Kingsley, y su colaboración con Theodore Nott en el traslador era muy importante. Así que, si dos meses atrás le hubieran preguntado a Harry si la cuñada de Malfoy era una persona tolerable, él se hubiera encogido de hombros sin saber qué decir. Esos días, podía asegurar que Daphne era una de las personas más difíciles que conocía. No que fuera mala, solo… difícil.

\- ¿Qué quieres tan temprano en la mañana, Greengrass?

\- Wow, ese humor, ¿ya te has tomado tu taza de café obligatoria?

Harry contuvo la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Repito, ¿qué quieres?

\- Yo nada – ella se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que a ti te interesaría saber que Theo y yo acabamos el nuevo modelo ayer en la noche. Y estamos 99 % seguros de que esta vez funcionará.

Harry dejó sus papeles inmediatamente.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Los intentos de Nott por construir un traslador funcional en dos direcciones que los llevara intencionalmente a esa otra dimensión habían fallado repetidamente cada semana en que el modelo estaba aparentemente terminado, y Harry debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener las esperanzas.

\- Por supuesto. Y hemos encontrado una manera en que, creemos, podemos encontrarla localizando el último punto en que ella ha usado su magia, así que si Weasley ha seguido usando su varita, la tendremos fácil.

\- ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso?

\- En realidad, fue bastante sencillo. Saqué la idea del Rastreador que se usa con la magia para los menores de edad.

Harry sonrió. Bueno, al menos la chica era brillante.

\- Neville y yo iremos esta tarde, entonces. Puedes decírselo a Nott.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos – ella hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano – y por favor, trata de cambiar esa cara, Potter. Estás tan amargado que haces que el día se vuelva gris para los demás.

Él bufó. En serio…

\- Gracias, Daphne.

Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por eso.

\- De nada, Harry.

Él se quedó observando el retrato de Ginny en su escritorio. Al fin tenía una oportunidad para volver a verla.

* * *

\- ¡Steve!

Ella apenas lo había leído mientras seguía acostada en su habitación, y corrió hacia la de él. Incluso para él, comenzar su día antes de las cuatro de la madrugada sería demasiado.

Steve se levantó en cuanto la oyó, pero Ginny en seguida se arrepintió de haberse apresurado tanto en molestarle. Allí estaba él, sin mucha ropa encima, y se veía demasiado bien.

Es tu amigo, Ginny.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mira esto – dijo, enseñándole su Tablet, en la que se mostraban las últimas noticias.

Él leyó en silencio, incrédulo.

El Registro de Súper Humanos había sido cancelado, y las Naciones Unidas había firmado un nuevo acuerdo con S.H.I.E.L.D. y su nuevo director, Tony Stark, en el que se absolvía de cargos a los que se habían negado a ceder al registro.

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo él, sonriendo. – En verdad lo hizo.

Ella rió, emocionada.

\- Asombroso, ¿verdad?

Steve también rió, contagiado por el alegre sonido que escapaba de la boca de ella.

\- Es más que asombroso.

En un arranque del momento, él la rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndola girar en la habitación, festejando que por fin no debieran pelear batallas tan horribles como la de Raft.

Y luego, se detuvieron. En la habitación solo estaban ellos dos, el silencio de esas horas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Entonces, Steve la besó.

* * *

Ginny nunca había tratado con tanta fuerza de convencerse de algo como cuando se repitió incansablemente que Steve no era nada más que un amigo. Como si repetirse esa frase como un mantra, la creciente atracción que sentía hacia él fuera a desaparecer.

Lo cierto era que, aunque Harry y ella hubieran terminado oficialmente para cuando ella conoció a Steve, una parte suya sentía aquello como una traición. Porque siempre había pensado que, de alguna manera u otra, volvería a encontrar a Harry, porque ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque no podía ser de otra forma…

Pero había acabado en un mundo en el que Harry no existía, y forzosamente había tenido que vivir sin él en su horizonte.

¿Estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Todavía tenía los dedos sobre sus labios, saboreando el recuerdo del beso de Steve.

Salió de la ducha cantando una canción que había estado oyendo con Buck y Wanda el día anterior, y fue a preparar el desayuno para el grupo.

Steve ya estaba allí, en todo su esplendor. ¿Es que no podía, al menos, ser menos guapo? Ella suspiró y se unió a él en la mesa.

\- ¿Tostadas?

Sacó su varita y los panes fueron inmediatamente dorados.

\- Eso puede hacerse sin magia, ¿sabes? – dijo él, arqueando una ceja.

\- Lo sé, - ella sonrió – pero viejas costumbres no mueren tan rápido.

Él se levantó y le sirvió una taza de té.

No, nunca jamás estaría mal querer a Steve, alguien tan bueno y noble y recto como él era.

 ** _Sé que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa_**

 ** _Tengo la noción por la mirada en tus ojos_**

Su mano encontró la de él por sobre la mesa, y ambos se miraron como si fueran tontos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez.

Entonces fue cuando un rayo de luz pareció cortar la habitación en dos, y tres figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y en un acto reflejo soltó la mano de Steve y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Neville? ¿Harry?

\- ¡Ginny!

El último cortó la distancia entre ellos con rápidos pasos y la abrazó. Así fue que Ginny supo que no era una ilusión, sino que de verdad, había venido por ella.

* * *

\- No sabes lo mucho que me asustaste, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, estos dos meses han sido eternos.

Había tanta emoción en su voz, que a Ginny se le erizó la piel.

\- ¿Dos meses? Aquí ha pasado el doble de tiempo, pensé que ya no podría volver nunca.

 ** _Has construido un amor, pero se está cayendo a pedazos_**

Harry había soñado con ese momento todos los días que había vivido sin Ginny, pero la realidad fue bastante diferente. Para empezar, él no había esperado ver a ese hombre detrás de Ginny, mirando a él desconfiadamente.

\- ¿Quién es él?

 ** _Tu pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve oscuro_**

Lo que siguió fue probablemente el momento más incómodo y extraño en la vida de Ginny (y eso que, de esos, ella había tenido bastante). Su ex novio, que venía a devolverla a casa, y el hombre del que, acababa de aceptar, se estaba enamorando.

\- Uhm… Harry, este es Steve. Él… me ha ayudado mucho en todo este tiempo.

 _Genial, Ginny. La honestidad, pásala,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

¿Qué podía hacer?

\- Steve, este es Harry, te he hablado de él. Y este es Neville… ¡Oh, Neville! – fue a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, Ginny. Estuvimos tan preocupados.

\- Eres el mejor amigo de Ginny, ¿cierto? – Steve se acercó a estrecharle la mano, como no había hecho con Harry.

\- Mucho gusto, Steve. Gracias por cuidar de Ginny…

\- En realidad, creo que ha sido ella quien ha cuidado de todos nosotros.

\- ¿Todos nosotros? – preguntó Harry.

\- Una larga historia, Harry– dijo Ginny, y se fijó en la chica - ¿Y tú eres?

\- Daphne Greengrass, – ella miró a Harry, dudosa, antes de agregar, – una amiga.

\- Nos ha ayudado mucho con el traslador, – explicó Harry. – No te habríamos encontrado de no ser por ella.

\- Oh… gracias.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Gin. – dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano – No nos queda más que una hora.

Ginny había esperado tanto por algo así. Era justo lo que había querido: Harry dándose cuenta de que ellos eran el uno para el otro, de que debían estar juntos. Él había llegado hasta allí sólo por buscarla.

 ** _Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te está llamando_**

Pero el contacto de su mano ya no se sentía igual.

\- No puedo sólo irme de esa manera.

\- Ginny…

\- Yo… - miró a Steve, que estaba observándola intensamente, pero se mantenía en silencio. – Yo necesito…

 ** _Escucha a tu corazón, no hay nada más por hacer_**

Él estaba decidido a no intervenir, aunque le costara todas sus fuerzas no tomar a Ginny en sus brazos y alejarla de aquellas personas que pretendían apartarla de él. Pero esas personas eran su familia, ofreciéndole a Ginny volver a un mundo donde le esperaban sus padres, sus hermanos y amigos de toda la vida, su carrera profesional, más paz de la que ellos podían ofrecerle, y luego estaba ese Harry.

No era tan ingenuo como para suponer que ella simplemente había olvidado sus sentimientos por ese hombre.

Aunque por un breve momento, había soñado…

\- … necesito ir por mis cosas.

Steve suspiró mientras su s hombros se hundían pesadamente.

\- Iré a llamar a los demás. Querrán despedirse.

Y Ginny tembló por la intensidad de sus ojos, que revelaban todo lo que él estaba sintiendo.

 ** _No sé a dónde estás yendo, y no sé por qué_**

 ** _Pero escucha a tu corazón, antes de decirle adiós_**

* * *

Harry había ido con ella a su cuarto. Éste estaba cubierto con garabatos de la Madriguera, un par de fotos de su familia, de Neville, Luna, Hermione, y él, que había traído con ella en su cartera, y muchas otras con los Vengadores.

\- No son muggles normales. Ellos… tienen habilidades especiales. Son superhéroes.

\- ¿Y has estado todo este tiempo con ellos, haciendo qué?

\- Ayudando – fue toda su explicación, mientras sonreía.

\- Gin, ¿te has puesto en peligro de nuevo, no es así? – preguntó él, preocupado.

Y ella conocía tan bien esa mirada.

 ** _Algunas veces te preguntas si esta pelea vale la pena_**

 ** _Todos los momentos preciosos se pierden en la marea_**

La que le daba todas las mañanas al irse a trabajar, la que le daba todas las noches cuando se rehusaba a hablar con ella. Como si fuera alguien tan frágil que el conocimiento pudiera lastimarla. Como si ella no pudiera con el peligro.

\- He estado perfectamente bien. Steve, de hecho, me ha considerado tan capaz en las misiones que estoy en el equipo de manera permanente. Harry, yo sé defenderme bien por mi cuenta, contrario a lo que tú crees.

 ** _Se han desvanecido, y nada es lo que parece_**

\- No quise decir eso.

Sus ojos verdes la miraban con dolor.

\- Si, fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir, es lo que me decías con tu silencio todo el tiempo.

Y de nuevo, un silencio fue lo que siguió, porque él no sabía qué decir. Porque todo entre ellos, todo el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro, fue disolviéndose con el tiempo volviéndose sólo un recuerdo.

 ** _La sensación de pertenecer a tus sueños_**

Era un recuerdo difícil de dejar ir. Era un sentimiento al que ella, al que ambos, habían tratado de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo, habían tenido algo tan perfecto, que la idea de perderlo la había aterrado.

Y si nunca hubiera sido forzada a alejarse de Harry tan drásticamente como con ese accidentado traslador, tal vez hubiera vuelto a él. Pero no había sido así, y ella se había descubierto de nuevo a si misma sin Harry, había sido feliz sin Harry, y también se había enamorado de Steve.

 ** _Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas_**

\- ¿Cómo serían diferentes las cosas, Harry? Tú no puedes cambiar tu obsesión con tu trabajo, te has olvidado tanto de quién soy para creer que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar contigo… yo también pensé que era así, cuando me fui de la casa. Pero me di cuenta de que esa no es la razón.

Porque ella era fuerte, se sentía de esa manera cuando estaba con los Vengadores.

\- Tú ya no crees en mí.

\- Pero te amo, todo lo que he hecho, ha sido tratando de protegerte.

 ** _Tanto que mencionar, pero no puedes encontrar las palabras_**

\- Tratando de protegerte a ti mismo, Harry, no nos engañemos.

Ginny se acercó a él, sosteniendo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

\- Siempre te amaré, Harry. Fuiste mi primer amor, y lo que tuvimos fue maravilloso. – una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, y sus labios temblaron – pero ya no lo es más.

 ** _La esencia de la magia, la belleza que existió_**

 ** _Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento_**

\- Podríamos arreglarlo.

La voz de Harry sonó casi como una súplica. Ella era el amor de su vida, la única mujer con la cual podía imaginar un futuro, y ese futuro se estaba desvaneciendo frente a él.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Harry. Es por el bien de los dos. En verdad quiero que seas feliz.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso corto, con el sabor de sus lágrimas.

 ** _No sé a dónde estás yendo, y no sé por qué_**

Un beso con sabor a despedida, porque eso era. Harry sabía que Ginny elegía acabar con aquello en ese momento porque en realidad no podría hacerlo luego. Quería quedarse. Preguntar qué motivos podían ser lo suficientemente fuertes para que ella decidiera permanecer lejos de su familia, era algo que él no tenía el valor de preguntar.

\- No piensas volver – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- No.

\- Molly me matará cuando regrese sin ti.

Y entonces, por una vez luego de mucho tiempo, ambos volvieron a reír juntos.

 ** _Pero escucha a tu corazón, antes de decirle adiós._**

\- Sólo dile que he encontrado un nuevo hogar, aunque los echo terriblemente de menos.

\- ¿En verdad eres feliz aquí?

\- Lo soy. – dijo ella con sinceridad.

Y eso bastó para él.


	8. Quédate

**Gracias por todo el apoyo en esta nueva e insana obsesión mía con Steve y Ginny. Sólo quedan dos capítulos más para Stay (with me) pero ya me siento con ganas e ideas para una historia diferente.**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni Harry Potter y The Avengers me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente.**

 **La letra de la canción en este capítulo pertenece a Hey, Jude, de The Beattles.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Quédate.**

No había sido algo premeditado, aunque ciertamente había soñado con ella de esa manera más de una vez.

Sabía, y era por eso que nunca había dado un paso en esa dirección antes, que existían demasiados motivos por los cuales implicarse con ella en algo más que una amistad era potencialmente peligroso para los dos.

Y aun así, llegó el momento en que verla y escucharla y simplemente sentirla tan cerca se volvió irresistible, y él hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Besarla.

Y tal vez, Steve pensaba, hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

Porque después de besarla, después de probar sólo un poco de todo lo que podría ser, sabía que quería conservarla a su lado por mucho más tiempo, tal vez para siempre.

Justo en el momento en que quedaba claro que no podría ser.

 ** _Oye Jude, no lo eches a perder_**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que se va? – preguntó Buck en cuanto él se lo dijo. - ¿Así nada más?

\- Han venido por ella.

Buck arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y eso está bien para ti?

Steve suspiró. En realidad no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento.

\- Ginny ha estado intentado encontrar una manera de regresar a su mundo por meses, ahora tiene la oportunidad.

\- Pero tú la quieres.

\- Ese no es el punto.

En esa vida peligrosa que ellos llevaban, él no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a ella, y teniendo elección, ¿quién elegiría vivir así para siempre? Sería tonto no ver la realidad.

\- Steve, todo lo que has hecho por mí… no tengo manera de pagarlo, pero puedo darte este consejo: si la quieres, díselo ahora. Si quieres que se quede, díselo. Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella también siente algo por ti, y mereces a alguien como Ginny.

Él ciertamente lo había pensado. Tanto como él se estaba enamorando… o más bien, se había enamorado de Ginny, también creía que era algo correspondido. Fue lo que lo llevó a besarla (eso, y el hecho de que ella se veía absolutamente hermosa en su contagiosa alegría), y por un momento la esperanza le había cegado.

\- La besé.

\- ¿La besaste? – Buck parecía impresionado. – ¿Cuando?

\- Esta misma mañana.

\- ¿Y?

\- No cambia nada. Ella quiere irse, Buck.

Buck puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Realmente eres una decepción, amigo. Casi un siglo y sigues sin aprender nada sobre mujeres.

 ** _Toma una canción triste y mejórala_**

* * *

Harry y Ginny se toparon con Wanda y Natasha en el pasillo, la primera todavía iba en pijamas y era evidente que acababa de despertarse.

\- Steve nos contó – dijo Nat, y le echó una mirada evaluativa a Harry - ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

\- Uhm… Él es Harry, él es…

\- Un amigo. – dijo Harry, suspirando, y evitándoles un momento más incómodo.

\- ¿Realmente te vas? – preguntó Wanda – wow, no puedo creerlo.

\- En realidad…

Ginny cerró los labios cuando vio a Steve y a Buck acercándose detrás de las chicas.

\- Iré a decirle a Daphne y a Neville – dijo Harry, apretando la mano de Ginny una última vez y luego alejándose. A nadie se le escapó el gesto.

\- Estaremos en la sala – dijo Nat, y le echó una mirada a Buck - ¿te importaría hacer el café?

A Buck no le importaba para nada, porque siguió a Nat enseguida, y los tres dejaron solos a Steve y a Ginny, quienes realmente no les prestaron atención.

\- ¿Estás lista para irte?

\- No lo creo.

La voz de Ginny, baja pero segura, resonó en sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya, Steve? – preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja y dando un paso hacia él – Pareces muy ansioso por ayudarme a hacer mis maletas.

 ** _Recuerda, dejarla entrar a tu corazón_**

 ** _Tan solo así puedes comenzar a mejorarla_**

\- Yo sólo… me pareció que eso fue lo que decidiste.

Pero allí estaba ella, hermosa y poderosa y decidida a torturarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Pero quieres que me vaya?

 ** _Oye Jude, no temas_**

 ** _Te crearon para salir afuera y hacerla tuya_**

Steve se acercó, tomando una de las manos de ella, teniéndola a sólo centímetros de él.

\- Si pudiera ofrecerte algo lo suficientemente tentador para que quisieras quedarte, haría que te quedaras conmigo para siempre. Pero sé que quieres volver con tu familia y con… bueno, si quieres volver con ese muchacho, lo entiendo.

Ginny se mordió el labio para evitar reír. Claro, sólo Steve podría llamar a Harry "muchacho". Nunca nadie lo consideraba sólo un muchacho, desde el final de la guerra.

Iba a decirle que no podría librarse de ella tan fácilmente, pero Sam les interrumpió llegando en el momento justo en que ella abría la boca.

\- Steve, tienes que venir a ver esto, – parecía bastante alarmado – Stark es el nuevo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el Registro de Súper humanos ha sido cancelado.

\- Si, nos enteramos de esa noticia hace unas horas, Sam – dijo Ginny, contestando por los dos.

Pero Steve sabía, viendo el rostro de Sam, que había más.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Pues que acaban de hacer volar su mansión, otra vez. También atacaron los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. Al parecer todo fue obra de un tal Norman Osborn, y un equipo que ha reclutado que se hace llamar los Thunderbolts. Steve, Stark está desaparecido.

* * *

\- No puedo ir con ustedes – dijo Ginny, cuando llegó a la sala junto a Steve y Sam.

\- Ginny… - comenzó Steve. No quería que ella renunciara a lo que quería sólo por quedarse a ayudarlos – no es necesario.

 ** _En el momento en que la dejes entrar bajo tu piel_**

 ** _Entonces comenzarás a hacerlo mejor_**

Hubo una batalla de miradas entre los pares de ojos azules y los castaños.

\- Yo no lo veo así. – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Neville.

\- El director de una agencia de seguridad internacional ha sido secuestrado y han atacado sus cuarteles– explicó ella – Es una situación muy grave. – dirigió una mirada al hombre parado junto a ella. Tony Stark había hecho muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales ella no podía evitar sino condenar, pero sabía también que Steve no lo veía de la misma manera – y se trata de un amigo.

Natasha bufó, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda? – preguntó Harry, mirándola con preocupación.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que la ayuda siempre sería necesaria, pero él tenía demasiadas batallas propias que librar.

\- Sólo ve y haz lo de siempre, Harry– dijo, sintiendo un súbito arranque de ternura - Y cuídate.

\- ¿Entonces te quedas con nosotros? – preguntó Buck.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – exclamó Wanda.

\- Pero Ginny, tú-

\- Soy parte del equipo – dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo a Steve. Ella conocía esos discursos de "lo que sería mejor para ella" y el peligro al que se exponía. Los había escuchado por años y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar uno de parte de él. – Al menos que desees expulsarme, claro está.

Lo miró desafiándolo a hacerlo, y él le sostuvo la mirada en los largos segundos que le llevó hacer su decisión.

 ** _Y cada vez que sientas la pena, oye Jude, detente_**

 ** _No cargues con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros_**

 ** _Porque bien sabes que es un tonto quien no se deja emocionar_**

 ** _Haciendo su mundo un poco más frío_**

\- Alístate. Todos alístense, tenemos una búsqueda por comenzar.

Fue todo lo que tomó para que Wanda, Sam, Scott, Natasha y Buck se marcharan, dejando a Ginny y a Steve solos con los tres visitantes.

Rompiendo el silencio, Daphne Greengrass se aclaró la garganta y fue la primera en volver a hablar.

\- Bien, esto no es lo que esperábamos, pero si en algún momento quieres regresar… - sacó una pequeña placa dorada del tamaño justo de una mano. – Esto lo traje sólo en caso de que el nuestro sufriera algún desperfecto. Es un nuevo modelo de traslador permanente entre esta dimensión y la nuestra, sólo necesitas ajustar el lugar exacto y el tiempo en que quieres que el portal se active.

\- Gracias. – Ginny sonrió, tomando el artefacto en sus manos – A los tres, por todo.

Hubo una corta despedida, Ginny abrazó a Neville y a Harry, y luego los tres se tomaron de la mano, Daphne activó el traslador que tenía en la mano, y ellos desaparecieron en un fugaz rayo de luz.

Steve vio a Ginny sacar la varita y hacer levitar la placa dorada, probablemente a un lugar seguro. Era un alivio que, en caso de que se arrepintiera luego (como seguramente sucedería), ella tendría alguna manera de regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, Ginny no había sabido aquello cuando les comunicó su decisión.

 ** _Oye Jude, no me decepciones_**

\- ¿Por qué rechazaste la oportunidad de volver junto a tu gente?

\- Porque ustedes también son mi gente ahora. – dijo ella, acercándose más a él. – Extraño a mi familia. Pero también me volvería loca preguntándome lo que estaría sucediendo con los Vengadores y contigo, preguntándome si necesitarían de mí. Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme como un miembro permanente del equipo.

Era una simple declaración, que lo significaba todo. Porque Ginny estaba dispuesta a quedarse, quería quedarse, y quería quedarse en ese tipo de vida que sabía que era la única que él podía tener.

Simplemente, no podía dejar el deseo egoísta de querer estar con ella, y la oportunidad que tenía frente suyo.

\- Entonces quédate con nosotros. Conmigo.

 ** _La has encontrado, ahora ve y tómala_**

Esta vez fue ella quien le besó, sus brazos enredándose alrededor del cuello de Steve, un beso que anticipaba toda la espera y la pasión contenida, y todo lo que estaba por venir.

Y si no fuera porque una nueva misión les aguardaba, ambos habrían podido quedarse en ese pequeño momento feliz por el resto del día.

 ** _Recuerda, dejarla entrar a tu corazón_**

 ** _Tan sólo así comenzarás a hacerlo mejor_**


	9. Donde estamos yendo

Un capítulo más y llegamos al final :) Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora.

La letra de la canción en este capítulo pertenece a The Story of your Life, de Matthew West. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Donde estamos yendo.**

Ellos habían tenido diferencias. Grandes diferencias. Y todavía quedaba aquellos puentes rotos por la muerte de Clint, que parecían irreparables.

Pero viendo a Tony a punto de morir, Steve sólo podía tener esperanzas en que el hombre saliera de esa con vida.

Después de todo, era su amigo. Tony había tardado en comprender el daño causado por los Acuerdos de Sokovia, pero sus últimas acciones eran prueba de que finalmente había visto la realidad en su totalidad y Tony seguía teniendo su corazón en el lugar correcto.

Una mujer rubia se acercó corriendo por el pasillo, hasta donde él estaba.

\- Vine en cuanto Natasha me llamó – dijo Pepper, respirando agitada. Estaba despeinada y la desesperación en su voz era palpable - ¿Dónde está?

\- Adentro. Los doctores están con él.

Y vio a Pepper romper en lágrimas.

\- No debí haberlo dejado solo, no sabiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo…

\- Pepper, él lo entendía.

\- ¿Por qué siempre debe arriesgar su vida de esta manera? ¡Es como si le gustara! ¿No puede vivir sin el peligro mortal de ser un héroe, al menos por un tiempo?

A pesar de su disgusto, allí estaba, como había estado para Tony tantas veces antes. No había más que admirar a esa mujer, y a la vez, agradecer que se hubiera cruzado con alguien como Ginny en su vida.

\- Tony sabe que el mundo lo necesita para cosas que sólo él puede hacer. – explicó Steve, mirándola con compasión. – Pero no lo hace porque tenga elección. Una vez, me dijo que le gustaría tener una casa tranquila y alejada de todo esto, en el que pudiera formar una familia contigo.

Pepper se le quedó viendo, perpleja por esa información.

\- Nunca lo dijo.

Y si lo hubiera dicho, ella no le habría dejado nunca. Pero claro, no era de Tony hablar de lo que había dentro de su corazón.

* * *

Ginny nunca había visto el televisor hasta que se cruzara con Steve y los Vengadores. Pero mirar las noticias en una pantalla se había vuelto, para ese momento, parte de su día.

Cuando estaban escondidos, era la forma en que se enteraba primero de lo que estaba pasando afuera, con las excepciones en que T'Challa llegaba con información de primera mano.

Pero era diferente, en ese momento, mientras se veía a ella misma en las imágenes que las cámaras habían captado de ella derrotando al tal llamado Venom con ayuda de Peter (el chico se había unido a ellos a mitad de la búsqueda de Stark, decidiendo que continuaría el camino como Vengador después de todo). La gente hacía preguntas, y Ginny finalmente comenzaba a existir para este mundo.

\- ¿Dónde te estuviste quedando todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Ginny a Peter, mientras el chico se sentaba junto a ella, todavía llevando el uniforme de Spiderman.

Se veía tan cansado como probablemente ella lo estaba.

\- Con Logan, en el Instituto del profesor Xavier. Pero como pensé, no era el lugar para mí.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Peter. - El chico sonrió débilmente. – Deberías ir a dormir.

\- No soy un niño, Ginny.

La risa de ella llenó la sala de Sam.

\- Vale, eso ya lo sé.

Vio al reloj y la risa se fue desvaneciendo, mientras se volvía a preguntar por Steve.

Él, Natasha y Buck habían llevado a Tony Stark a un hospital, pues estaba gravemente herido. Osborn y su grupo habían estado intentando obligarlo a que creara un nuevo tipo de arma para ellos.

Ella había tenido que quedarse atrás, porque demasiados de ellos en un hospital llamarían la atención y causarían una alarma que no necesitaban. Pero en esos momentos, Ginny se arrepentía de no haber ido con Steve.

Pasó otro rato con ella moviéndose ansiosamente por la habitación, y Peter se había quedado dormido con la cabeza inclinada en el respaldero del sofá, para el momento en que Steve regresó.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está?

Él la abrazó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Se pondrá mejor. Está en buenas manos. Su novia, Pepper, está ahora con él. Llamará en cuando haya novedades.

\- Eso es bueno. ¿Natasha y Buck?

\- Ellos estarán por su cuenta un tiempo. Nat quiere visitar a Laura, asegurarse que todo está bien, así que probablemente tomen un vuelo para Kansas en cualquier momento. ¿Y Sam?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- Dijo que tenía asuntos que tratar, que podemos sentirnos como en casa.

Él acarició su pequeño rostro y la besó lentamente, con una delicadeza que creció rápidamente a una pasión difícil de contener, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente.

\- Ah, Cap, lle… - Peter, que acababa de despertar, pareció un poco confundido hasta que entendió lo que estaba viendo y la sala se volvió mucho más incómoda. – Lo siento.

Steve y Ginny solo suspiraron.

Deberían comenzar a buscarse un departamento.

 ** _¿Es éste el final, o sólo el principio?_**

* * *

Acabaron encontrando un lugar en Brooklyn. Steve había crecido allí, aunque muchas décadas atrás, y había estado feliz de poder mostrarle su ciudad, en ese momento en que ya no eran fugitivos.

 ** _La segunda oportunidad, que nunca pensaste conseguir_**

\- Mira, justo allí solía estar un cinema, Buck y yo íbamos allí frecuentemente. – dijo él, señalando con el dedo mientras miraban por la ventana, esperando a que sus muebles llegaran- Y por allá es donde una vez mis compañeros de clase me golpearon hasta casi mandarme al hospital. Aunque para ser justos casi no hay un punto en este barrio en el que no me hayan golpeado.

\- Horribles. – dijo Ginny, meneando la cabeza – Si esos tipos no fueran probablemente unos ancianos ahora, iría a darles unas lecciones de urbanidad. ¡Oh, parece que ahí llegan, por fin!

Probablemente, para dos personas ordinarias la tarea de acomodar todo en casa hubiera tomado horas enteras, dejándolos exhaustos. Pero como se trataba de un súper soldado y una bruja, todo en el departamento estuvo en orden en poco tiempo, como si todo siempre hubiera estado allí, y ese pequeño lugar se convertía entonces en su hogar.

Ginny suspiró, satisfecha.

\- Me gusta, mucho.

Steve sonrió. A él le gustaría cualquier lugar, siempre que fuera al lado de esa mujer.

\- ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? – dijo ella, dándole una mirada traviesa.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Solo somos nosotros dos ahora. Sin interrupciones.

 ** _La pregunta es, ¿harás algo con ello?_**

Finalmente.

Él inició un beso que no se detuvo hasta que llegaron, como pudieron, a su habitación.

* * *

\- ¡Voy! – dijo Ginny, poniéndose la bata encima y corriendo a abrir la puerta.

¿A quién se le ocurría llegar a molestar a esas horas, y en su día libre?

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el mismísimo Tony Stark.

\- Ehrm… bueno, esto definitivamente no lo esperaba – dijo él, tosiendo – hola.

Ante su mirada examinadora, Ginny se sonrojó. ¿Y de todas las maneras, tenían que conocerse oficialmente así?

\- Señor Stark. Buenos días.

\- Ah, no es necesario tantas formalidades, llámame Tony. ¿El Cap está por aquí? – dijo, mirando por detrás de la puerta.

\- Pasa, tendrás que esperarlo un momento. – dijo, sin poder superar la incomodidad – Se está dando una ducha. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Un café?

\- Ah, no, gracias.

Fue solo cuando Tony pasó, que Ginny pudo ver lo que escondía detrás de él. Un gran escudo, pintado en rojo, blanco y azul con una estrella en el centro. Ella había visto ese escudo antes, en fotografías. Pertenecía a Steve.

\- Me alegra ver que pareces totalmente recuperado.

\- Si, es que no puedo mantenerme alejado del trabajo mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tony?

Steve cruzó la puerta que daba a la sala, y en cuanto lo vio, el otro hombre se levantó de su asiento como un resorte.

\- Hola.

\- Bueno, esto es una sorpresa.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo Ginny, deslizándose hacia la cocina para darles algo de espacio.

Tony miró a la joven irse, y luego se giró hacia su ex compañero.

\- Yo… he venido a devolverte algo. – dijo, extendiendo el escudo hacia él.

La anulación del Registro de Súper Humanos había sido una ofrenda de paz. Esto, en cambio, significaba mucho más. Steve había dejado atrás el escudo ante el reclamo de Tony por apoyar a quien había matado a sus padres. Devolviéndolo, le daba de vuelta su identidad como el Capitán América, si él así lo quería.

\- Gracias.

 ** _¿O pasarás tu vida perdido en el arrepentimiento?_**

\- Nunca me perdonaré lo que sucedió con Clint y ese otro chico, Storm.

\- Todos nos equivocamos al pelear esa guerra.

\- Romanoff me odia más que antes.

\- No lo creo, si así fuera ya te hubiera matado. Ya sabes que no es alguien a quien se pueda detener de hacer algo.

Tony rió.

\- Si, tienes razón.

Steve y Ginny decidieron después que, con todo, incorporarse a S.H.I.E.L.D. por el momento y bajo sus propios términos, no era una mala idea.

* * *

Había un montón de cosas que Ginny nunca había hecho antes. Ir a un partido de béisbol, por ejemplo.

 ** _Respira profundo, siente tu corazón todavía latiendo_**

\- No lo logrará, mira como sostiene el bate…

\- Claro que lo hará – aseguró Steve.

Él tuvo razón, y vieron la pelota salir disparada fuera del campo de juego a una distancia considerable.

\- ¡Oh, eso es un Home Run!

La noche anterior había hecho su pequeña investigación, al más puro estilo Hermione. Por suerte, sus hermanos nunca se enterarían o Ginny no escucharía el fin de las bromas.

Todavía pensaba que el Quidditch era por mucho más entretenido, pero ella podía acostumbrarse a esos pequeños e inesperados momentos que la hacían levantarse de su asiento, incrédula de que en verdad pudieran lanzar la bola a una distancia digna de Fred y George envidiarían.

 ** _Vayamos a ver, la razón por la cual estás vivo_**

Podía acostumbrarse a Nueva York.

Podía acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, al lado de Steve.

* * *

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

La voz de Ginny a su lado, su sonrisa y su calor fueron lo primero que sintió al despertar.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumples hoy, como cien? Tienes que contarme tu secreto para lucir así.

\- Un largo sueño en el hielo ayuda.

Ella fingió temblar de frío, y se acurrucó junto a él.

\- Paso. ¿Quieres desayunar?

 ** _Oh, tú estás aquí_**

 ** _El amor está tramando algo_**

No le dejó ayudar en nada, diciendo que cuando si fuera el cumpleaños de ella, también esperaba el mismo trato, por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarla sentado desde la mesa, moviéndose ligeramente mientras cocinaba y a la vez le hablaba de algo que la agente Hill le había contado la noche anterior sobre el nuevo hogar de los Barton.

\- Creo que debimos haber ido de compras ayer. – dijo Steve, mirando la nevera – Es difícil conseguir nada hoy.

\- Bueno, ese era el plan, pero como llegamos de Austria a las dos de la mañana… 4 de julio, por supuesto que tenías que haber nacido un 4 de julio…

\- De eso no tengo la culpa.

Ella suspiró.

\- Supongo que no. – ella fue a cambiarse rápidamente y con la cartera en mano, anunció que iba a dar una vuelta por el supermercado, y que él bien podía quedarse "por si a Hill o a Tony se les ocurre llamar con más trabajo".

Ninguno de los dos lo haría. Ginny había sido muy clara con que no los molestaran, a riesgo de probar las más novedosas maldiciones que podía utilizar con su varita.

\- Eres una manipuladora – dijo Steve, mientras la besaba una última vez antes de que saliera.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede ser. Y por si no recuerdas, eso nos salvó la vida la semana pasada.

Era cierto.

En cuanto Ginny salió, la casa se quedó silenciosa, incluso con la música sonando en la radio.

Steve se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Desde que era un niño, y su madre pasaba el día y a veces las noches trabajando en el hospital, y también cuando iba a la escuela, donde los demás niños no querían ser amigos del enfermizo Rogers.

Sólo hasta que conoció a Buck hizo un amigo verdadero, pero entonces muchas cosas habían sucedido: la muerte de su madre, el inicio de la guerra, su reclutamiento y la transformación que había sufrido con el suero del súper soldado, la creación del Capitán América, la supuesta muerte de Buck y su propio congelamiento. Steve despertó en un mundo en el que se sentía alienado, al que no pertenecía, y en el cual le había costado encontrar un lugar.

La mayor parte de ese tiempo, incluso mientras se hacía amigo de Natasha, de Tony, y del resto del equipo, la sensación de que volvería a quedar solo persistió. Había cierta resignación ante aquello, después de todo, él había elegido ese camino. Era un soldado, y siempre tendría una batalla que luchar, una guerra que ganar, algo que proteger.

 ** _Así que toma tus miedos, y déjalo todo atrás_**

Junto a Ginny, no podía sentir que eso fuera a acabar. De alguna manera, ella le ofrecía una seguridad que él nunca había podido darse a sí mismo.

Además, estaba seguro, nunca podría aburrirse con ella. La diversión estaba asegurada.

\- ¡Es increíble, en serio! – ella llegó en ese momento con las bolsas del supermercado, haciéndolas volar hasta la mesa de la cocina. Parecía enfadada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No tenían calabaza. Ni una sola calabaza. ¿Cómo pueden tener una tienda tan grande y no tener ni una sola calabaza?

Siguió despotricando un rato más sobre cómo ni siquiera podía preparar una vez al mes algún platillo que le recordara a su madre.

Él la adoraba.

* * *

 ** _Esta es la alegría, y es la pena_**

 ** _Y todas las páginas de en medio_**

Usualmente, era ella quien despertaba unos minutos primero. Pero esa mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, encontró los de Steve observándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Había tanta adoración en sus ojos, como si ella fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, que Ginny no podía evitar que su corazón latiera agitado.

\- Buenos días.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó más a él bajo las sábanas, con las piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Crees que hoy finalmente podamos ir?

Desde que regresaran a trabajar, el problema era siempre el mismo. Cada vez que intentaban tomarse un fin de semana libre, completamente para ellos dos, algo sucedería y debían volver a trabajar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay que intentarlo.

 ** _Tu mejor hora, tu momento más débil_**

Ginny rió, y su risa, como siempre, contagiaba a Steve y agregaba color a su día. Se quedó observándola otra vez, sonriente mientras se desperezaba a su lado y luego se levantaba, paseándose desnuda por la habitación, a sabiendas de lo que provocaba en él.

 ** _Es dónde has estado, es dónde estás, y es dónde estás yendo_**

La amaba, tanto, que no era algo que pudiera seguir sin decir por más tiempo.

\- Te amo.

 ** _Esta es la historia de tu vida, tú decides cómo el resto la leerá_**

Ella, sorprendida, se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Te amo, Ginny.

 ** _Esta es la historia de tu vida, ve y cuenta la historia de tu vida_**

Y tal vez ella debería haberlo sabido, porque era todo lo que se veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Pero siempre resultaba diferente, cuando uno lo escuchaba.

Caminó despacio hacia él, saltando de vuelta a la cama.

\- También te amo, Steve. Te amo.

 ** _Porque es una historia digna de contar_**


	10. El Regreso

Hola! Al parecer hay un problema con los reviews, no puedo leerlos completos en mi mail ni tampoco responderlos, pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias :)

Y aquí está el final de Stay (with me)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. El Regreso.**

La pequeña familia cruzó la entrada de ladrillos que se reacomodaban para dar paso al Caldero Chorreante. La taberna, a esas horas, estaba casi vacía, pero ellos sólo estaban de paso.

Su primera parada era, en realidad, el Callejón Diagón.

Para una de ellos, el lugar traía muchos recuerdos de su propia infancia y adolescencia, mientras veía a otros padres con sus niños recorrer las tiendas seguramente buscando completar sus listas para Hogwarts.

Habían llegado en agosto, después de todo.

\- ¡Wow! Esto es fantástico. – dijo el niño, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, una copia idéntica de su padre, mientras miraba embelesado a ¿Eso que es, mamá?

Desde la vitrina de un negocio, se ponían ver las muchas jaulas de lechuzas, kneazles y otros pequeños animales a la espera de encontrar dueño.

\- Una tienda de mascotas mágicas.

\- ¿Podemos ir?

\- No podemos tener mascotas en casa, Anthony – le recordó su padre. – No de este tipo, al menos.

\- Pero…

\- Tu padre tiene razón. Ahora, vamos por allá. Tenemos que conseguirte una varita, eso es lo más importante.

Después de todo, esa era la razón de estar allí. Anthony tenía casi diez años y estaba en edad de comenzar a aprender cómo controlar y utilizar su magia. Era por eso que estaban allí, la primera vez desde que se había ido, en que Ginny volvía a su propio mundo, incluso si no fuera para quedarse.

Pero se trataba de un niño pequeño, con mucha energía. Las luces, los colores, y sobre todo los estrambóticos objetos volando frente a la vitrina llamaron su atención, y fue corriendo.

\- ¡Una tienda de juguetes!

Pero no se trataba de una tienda de juguetes.

\- ¡ANTHONY BUCHANAN ROGERS! – el niño se detuvo en cuanto oyó a su madre llamándolo por su nombre completo. - ¡Detente allí mismo!

Steve se fijó en el nombre de la tienda. Sortilegios Weasley.

 ** _Comenzó como un sentimiento, que se convirtió en una esperanza_**

\- Creo que sería una buena idea entrar.

\- Luego – dijo Ginny. No se sentía lista aun, había pasado demasiado tiempo…

\- ¿Segura?

Ella suspiró.

\- Volveremos luego. Vamos por la varita primero.

* * *

No tomó mucho para que Anthony encontrara la suya.

\- Madera de manzano, rígida, 12.5 centímetros, pluma de fénix. Excelente, de verdad excelente. – dijo el mago encargado de la tienda de Ollivanders. – Las varitas de madera de manzano son bastante raras, y junto con las plumas de fénix, creo que tenemos aquí a un mago con mucho talento. Felicitaciones.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, papá? – dijo Anthony cuando salían de la tienda de varitas. – Dijo que tengo talento, ¿cómo puede saber eso si ni siquiera me conoce?

\- Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que serás un gran mago, justo como tu madre.

 ** _Que luego se convirtió en un silencioso pensamiento_**

\- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

\- A comprar algunos libros que necesitaremos, – dijo Ginny, y luego le sonrió a su hijo – después podemos ir a tomar un helado.

Pociones quedaba descartada. No era posible conseguir los ingredientes en donde no existía la magia, de la misma manera en que Anthony no conocería de criaturas mágicas y todo aquello que sólo podía verse allí, en su mundo. Pero al menos Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa, Ginny podría enseñarle todo aquello que podía utilizar y que le sería útil en un futuro.

En realidad, Ginny no lo sentía tanto por los aspectos de la magia que su hijo no tenía la oportunidad de ver, sino por la familia que aún no conocía más que por historias.

Claro, tenían a Natasha y a Buck, a Laura y sus chicos, a los Stark, a todo el equipo de los vengadores. Ellos eran, también, su familia. Y tenían una vida perfectamente feliz.

Pero aún así…

 ** _Que se convirtió en una silenciosa palabra_**

\- … el tío Buck dice que puedo ir con ellos y Lena en sus vacaciones a Tailandia. ¿Puedo ir, papá?

\- Hmm. Veremos eso cuando volvamos a casa, pero no creo que haya ningún problema. Es más, nosotros también deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones.

\- Papá, tú nunca puedes tomar vacaciones.

Ginny rió ante la sinceridad de su hijo.

Y entonces llegaron de nuevo frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

 ** _Y esa palabra creció más fuerte y fuerte_**

 ** _Hasta que fue un grito de batalla_**

\- Anthony, ¿recuerdas que te hablé del tío George? – preguntó ella, mirando al niño.

\- Sí. Está el tío Bill, luego Charlie, Percy, George y Ron. – recitó él.

\- Bueno, esta es la tienda del tío George.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Qué te parece si entramos a saludar? – sugirió Steve.

 ** _Volveré, cuando me llames_**

Un momento después, los tres estaban cruzando las puertas de la tienda, los ojos de Steve y de Anthony recorrieron el lugar, maravillados.

\- Wow.

\- Esto es de verdad asombroso.

Un hombre alto, delgado y pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, mientras leía una revista que cubría su rostro.

\- Gracias, siempre es bueno oír que nuestro trabajo… - bajó la revista y vio entonces a la familia, deteniéndose en seco – Ginny.

Ella sonrió.

\- Hola, George.

 ** _No hay necesidad de decir adiós_**

* * *

Sólo después de un largo abrazo, Ginny pudo hablar.

\- Este es mi esposo, Steve, y nuestro hijo, Anthony.

\- Harry nos dijo pero… vaya… wow. – extendió el brazo para estrechar la mano de Steve – Mucho gusto, George Weasley.

\- Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti. De todos ustedes, en realidad.

\- ¡Un sobrino más! ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces de la edad de mi Roxanne.

\- Cumplo diez en abril. ¿Tú haces todo esto?

\- Bueno, mayormente, sí. – George sonrió – Ron también contribuye con varias ideas.

Una hora después, Ginny volvía a pisar la Madriguera por primera vez en lo que para ella habían sido quince años. Toda la familia se había reunido, en cuanto el mensaje de George les había llegado: sus hermanos, sus esposas, y un puñado de niños que Ginny veía por primera vez. También Daphne Greengrass estaba allí, con una niña de cabellos castaños y un niño de ojos verdes que no dejaba lugar a dudas quién era el padre. Ginny sonrió, contenta de pensar que Harry había logrado construir una familia, a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Ginny querida! Pensé que no volveríamos a verte nunca – dijo su madre, abrazándola - ¡Y un nieto! Ah, y tú debes ser Steve.

Anthony enseguida estaba jugando con Roxanne, Louis, Rose y los otros primos de su edad, mientras que Steve estaba charlando con sus hermanos, contándoles sobre Nueva York y los Vengadores en su mundo, mientras preguntaba con curiosidad cómo se las manejaban los magos para seguir ocultos de los muggles después de todo ese tiempo.

 ** _Sólo porque todo está cambiando,_**

 ** _No significa que no haya sido de esta manera antes_**

\- Lo siento mucho, mamá, papá. – se disculpó Ginny, como había querido hacer todos esos años – Harry quiso traerme, pero… yo simplemente no pude hacerlo.

\- Estuvimos desconcertados cuando Harry dijo que te encontró y que elegiste quedarte en donde estabas – dijo su padre, con calma – tu madre casi lo mata tratando de que la llevara a ella misma para que te trajera.

\- De verdad, perdónenme. – volvió a decir ella. Es que, conocí a Steve. – miró a su esposo, que en ese momento examinaba una de las invenciones de George con cierto cuidado. – Él cambió mi vida, y creo que yo también he cambiado la suya.

\- Eso es lo que Harry dijo, más o menos – dijo su madre – con el tiempo sólo lo aceptamos y esperamos a que alguna vez pudieras volver.

Ella había tardado en hacerlo, por las constantes amenazas que enfrentaban, el peligro de lo que pudiera suceder si alguien descubría esa manera de viajar entre dimensiones también les había prevenido de hacerlo, y finalmente el miedo de Ginny a la reprobación de todos.

\- Gracias, mamá, papá.

 ** _Todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de conocer quiénes son tus amigos_**

 ** _Mientras te encaminas a la guerra_**

\- ¡Ginny, no me lo pude creer cuando Ron me lo dijo! – dijo Harry, llegando acompañado de Ron y Hermione - ¡Qué bueno verte!

\- Finalmente logramos tener un pequeño descanso, y era hora de que Anthony tuviera su varita.

\- ¿Anthony? – preguntó Hermione.

Ella señaló a su hijo.

\- Vengan, Ron, Hermione, les presentaré a Steve…

Si alguna vez se había guardado rencor, ya no existía frente a la alegría de estar reunidos de nuevo, aunque fuera por un momento fugaz.

 ** _Toma una estrella en el oscuro horizonte y sigue la luz_**

 ** _Volverás, cuando haya terminado_**

 ** _No hay necesidad de decir adiós._**

Unos abrazos, más besos, y una gran provisión de comida de la matriarca Weasley les despidió.

Cuando llegó la noche, y con ella la hora de llegar a casa, Anthony miró a sus padres y preguntó esperanzado:

\- ¿Volveremos?

Le gustaba tener abuelos, tíos y primos (claro que Ethan y Lena contaban también como primos, pero aun así…) Además, allí todos sabían de magia y parecía ser algo normal para ellos.

\- Definitivamente – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Esa era una pregunta difícil.

\- Eso todavía no lo sabemos, Anthony – contestó su padre. – Pero podemos decirte que esta no es la última visita.

Activaron el traslador.

 ** _Ahora estamos de vuelta al inicio_**

 ** _Es sólo un sentimiento y nadie lo sabe aún_**

* * *

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de los abuelos y los tíos? ¿No los extrañas?

Él, de seguro, no querría vivir lejos de sus padres.

\- Por supuesto que los extraño. Pero si no estuviera aquí, entonces no les tendría a tu padre y a ti, y ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Además, la distancia no importa mucho cuando de verdad amas a alguien. – dijo ella, sonriendo – aquellos que en verdad te aman, nunca te abandonan.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Se quedan aquí – apuntó con un dedo al corazón del niño.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quiero.

Ella le dio un beso de buenas noches.

\- También te quiero, amor. Descansa.

 ** _Pero sólo porque el resto no lo puede sentir también,_**

 ** _No significa que tengas que olvidar_**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Steve, abrazándola mientras ella se miraba en el espejo del baño.

\- Un poco triste, pero también muy feliz. ¿Cómo se pueden sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

\- Es una familia maravillosa, por supuesto que te sentirás triste de dejarlos, y feliz de haberlos visto de nuevo, – dijo él, besando su cabeza – Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

\- Por quedarte conmigo. Por nuestra familia. Por todo.

 ** _Deja que tus recuerdos crezcan más fuertes y fuertes_**

 ** _Hasta que estén frente a tus ojos_**

Ginny sonrió.

\- Te amo, Steve.

Incluso en las circunstancias en que se habían conocido, a pesar de todos los contras que pudieron haberle hecho desistir de esa travesía en la que se habían embarcado juntos tantos años atrás, nunca se había arrepentido de elegir ese mundo, de elegir a Steve. Él había hecho que valiera la pena cada segundo.

 ** _Volverás, cuando te llamen_**

 ** _No necesitas decir adiós._**

Además, si en algún momento ella debía volver a su mundo y a la magia, ellos lo harían nuevamente juntos. Como una familia.

 **FIN.**


End file.
